Todo por la magia - Sexto año
by Little Owl y Mekare Nuance
Summary: Han pasado 11 años desde la muerte de Voldemort, pero sigue su legado. La oscuridad siempre ha estado ligada a los Black y la llegada de uno a Hogwarts no permitirá que el Mundo Mágico cotinúe en paz/ La relación de nuestros protagonistas se asienta mientras los fantasmas del pasado empiezan a mostrarse en este nuevo, amenazando el futuro del mundo mágico.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc_. _y AOL/Time Warner Inc._ Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia.

 **Capítulo 1**

La noche era cálida en aquel punto remoto en China, a esa hora todo estaba silencioso en la academia de Kung Fu, sólo se escuchaba el sonido de los grillos en aquel paraje rural. Altais se sentó de rodillas frente a la mesa baja de su habitación, extendió un pergamino ante él y mojó la pluma en el tintero para comenzar a escribir esa carta que había dicho a Leyna que le mandaría y que ya había demorado bastante. Se quedó un momento pensativo, miró al ave que se había conseguido para el espaciado correo con su padre, en el que más bien había insistido su madre que dos veranos atrás había acabado nerviosa por la falta de conocimiento sobre el bienestar de su hijo en todo el verano. Finalmente apoyó la punta de la pluma sobre el pergamino comenzando a escribir.

 _24 de julio de 2015_

 _Buenos días, Leyna._

 _Estoy seguro de haber acertado con el momento del día en que te llegará esta carta, a excepción de una climatología adversa inesperada. Aquí acaba de caer la noche y puesto que dije que este verano escribiría he sacado unos preciosos minutos para hacerlo. Cada minuto es importante, cada mañana realizamos un entrenamiento exhaustivo que deja a los muggles que me rodean durmiendo la mitad de la tarde, apenas despertando para la instrucción en técnicas de la tarde antes de volver a dormir. La mayoría son patéticos, he de confesar que no pensaba que la falta de magia les convirtiera en seres débiles vitalmente. Es cierto que estoy tomando pociones para reducir la fatiga cada tres días, pero eso no lo compensa todo. Ya te imagino dando un discurso de por qué no debería medicarme innecesariamente, pero lo cierto es que necesito alcanzar el nivel que me he propuesto este verano, no pienso volver otro, tengo otros proyectos más importantes que esto. Otro verano entre muggles se me hace sumamente tedioso, si este año lo he retomado ha sido simplemente porque me niego a tener una formación incompleta._

 _De modo que, como iba diciendo, en el tiempo excesivo en que los muggles duermen a media tarde continúo entrenando. La noche la utilizo para sacar los libros que he traído y avanzar algo, no desperdiciar el verano sólo en esto, por ello no voy a extenderme mucho más, ya te describí cómo era la academia de Kung Fu, y ahora conoces mi día a día. No hay mucha variación excepto por la evaluación de cada sábado que consiste en un campeonato entre los estudiantes, aquellos que quedan en los dos últimos lugares por dos semanas seguidas son degradados al nivel inferior para que completen la formación que evidentemente les falta._

Miró a su alrededor la austera habitación de paredes de papel de arroz y un futón como cama, ni siquiera tenía baño propio, a un lado quedaba un pequeño armario en el que guardaba su maleta con sus cosas, aunque tampoco había llevado mucho, no lo necesitaba. Continuó con los temas que había decidido tratar en esa carta.

 _Probablemente estés preguntándote por los resultados de mis TIMOS, aunque ignoro la razón para que no puedas deducirlos. Obtuve Extraordinario en todas las asignaturas, excepto por un Supera las Expectativas en Estudios Muggles, antes de que digas nada, sé perfectamente en lo que según los examinadores fallé. Sencillamente me negué a disfrazarme de un pandillero con una reputación tan baja como sus pantalones porque consideren que una presencia decente con ropa de mi talla y sin esos pendientes de mujer no es el atuendo óptimo para mimetizarse con el ambiente que describieron._

 _En cuanto al ave que tienes ante ti es un falconete pío, autóctono de la zona, su nombre es Hao. Si quieres enviarme una contestación hazlo por medio de él, las lechuzas son muy llamativas en este lugar. Hace una semana Emery tuvo la feliz idea de escribir hablando de su emocionante experiencia en la Reserva de dragones de Rumanía, ahora hay medio asentados en la zona un grupo de muggles estudiantes de aves en busca y captura del extraño comportamiento de esa lechuza._

Observó al ave con aspecto de halcón con el pecho blanco y el resto negro, un ave rápida, efectiva, como Leyna atrapando una snitch. Miraba a Hao, pero estaba pensando en Leyna. Bajó sus ojos al pergamino y la pluma dudó en sus manos, podía dejarlo así, mandar la carta y todo sería correcto, pero quería tener algún efecto en ella incluso en la distancia y también sacar esa añoranza por la persona que amaba que había días que era un poco más fuerte.

 _Confesaré porque es una certeza irrevocable, te extraño, Leyna, tu boca, tus manos, tu piel caliente, hay días que tanto que mi mente vuela a ti y mis manos fingen ser las tuyas, hay días que son demasiado fríos y calurosos a la vez porque tú no estás. Echo de menos tu risa, conversación e ingenio, incluso tu manía con hacerme trencitas cuando me duermo contigo acariciándome. Y pese a que sea esto lo que quiero hacer, hay días que abro los ojos y pienso que ojalá estuvieras aquí y tuvieras uno de esos días en que me despierto contigo aferrándome como a tu última caja de galletas de chocolate y menta en el mundo, para tener una excusa para quedarme unos minutos más contigo y tu calor. Esto es la verdad, sólo para ti._

 _Nos vemos en Hogwarts._

 _Altais Black._

Sus ojos repasaron las palabras escritas y finalmente dobló el pergamino y lo selló sin más demora, puso la dirección e instruyó a Hao para que la llevara. Lo observó desaparecer en el cielo nocturno unos largos segundos, suspiró y se tumbó en el futón tras coger un libro de creación de encantamientos de su equipaje. Leyó, aunque ese día se le hizo un poco más difícil concentrarse, Leyna había asaltado su mente para quedarse con él al menos esa noche.

-o-o-o-

Leyna dejó la carta sobre el escritorio casi con mimo y sonrió ampliamente. Esa mañana cuando había escuchado los golpes a su ventana no había remoloneado en la cama como solía hacer, sabía a ciencia cierta de quien se trataba, no podía ser otra persona ya que Emery escribió el día anterior y Zaniah y Chealse estaban en su casa esos días, por lo tanto sólo podía tratarse de Altais. Había estado esperando esa carta con ansia todo el verano y al fin había llegado, tenía todo lo que él era con ella, un poco de arrogancia, esa practicidad, siempre al grano, pero también esa dulzura con cierto toque de picardía que la había hecho sonrojarse.

Miró al ave que estaba descansando en la repisa de la ventana, le había dado algo de comida aunque no estaba segura de si le gustaría la de lechuzas, por el momento parecía no hacerle mucha gracia, y por si le daba por irse en busca de comida de su gusto cerró la ventana y volvió a sentarse en el escritorio para contestar a la carta de Altais.

 _28 de julio de 2015._

 _Buenas noches, Altais._

 _Sí, como siempre acertaste, la carta llegó esta mañana, aún estaba durmiendo cuando escuché como Hao daba golpes en mi ventana, pero por esta vez no me molestó tener que despertarme antes, me alegro mucho de poder leerte al fin. Como verás yo he supuesto que, si no hay contratiempos, la carta llegará por la noche, espero acertar también._

 _Sinceramente, la idea de que no tengas que volver a China otro verano me alegra bastante, eso quizá nos dé alguna posibilidad de vernos durante el verano. Sin embargo, no deberías estarte medicando por tu cuenta y riesgo, y sí, podría escribirte una carta de dos metros de largo sobre las contraindicaciones sobre la toma regular de pociones revitalizantes, pero sé que tú ya sabes cualquier cosa que pudiera ponerte, así no voy a gastar tinta ni pergamino en eso, sólo pedirte que tengas cuidado._

 _Por otro lado, me alegro de que los entrenamientos vayan bien, al menos para ti, y no puedo evitar compadecerme un poco de tus pobres compañeros muggles. ¿Eso quiere decir que estás mucho más fuerte? ¿Has vuelto a crecer? Seguro que sí, espero no necesitar una banqueta la próxima vez que quiera besarte._

 _¡Enhorabuena por tus TIMOS! No tenía ninguna duda de que lo conseguirías, pero esperaba que de verdad pudieras sacar también un Extraordinario en Estudios Muggles, el menos conseguiste pasarlo y podrás presentarte a los Éxtasis. ¿Tú adivinaste mis notas? No son tan buenas como las tuyas, pero creo que no están mal. Conseguí un Extraordinario en Pociones, Estudios Muggles, Historia, Herbología, Encantamientos y Runas. He de admitir que Herbología fue todo gracias a la ayuda de Chealse. Defensa y Transformaciones un Supera las expectativas. En general me lo esperaba aunque tenía la esperanza de poder tener una nota más alta en Defensa, Transformaciones es tu fuerte, no el mío. Mi madre hizo una gran fiesta cuando supo las notas, no conocía a la mitad de la gente que vino, pero pude hablar con gente importante e interesante de Francia, lo mejor fue el jefe de los Aurores de aquí y un Maestro de pociones que es muy amigo de mi tío Draco._

 _Y hablando de fiestas, te preguntarás si este año Zaniah sigue por aquí. La respuesta es la obvia, sí, pero Chealse también vino y a ella también le gusta pasar tiempo mirando libros y hablando de cosas que no sean bailes y fiestas y cotilleos, así que es más ameno. No voy a contarte nada del resto de celebraciones a las que he asistido, sé que morirías de aburrimiento, pero sí te voy a contar que tengo una colección de libros la mar de interesantes. Hay tres tomos sobre Transformaciones y dos de Encantamientos antiguos. Esos últimos ya me los he leído y son increíbles, creo que te van a encantar. Me gustaría poder mandártelos por medio de Hao, pero son muy antiguos y delicados y no podemos asegurar que no haya temporales por el camino._

 _¡Oh! Casi se me olvidaba contarte que he empezado a practicar las técnicas de animago de los libros que me dijiste. Lo hago cuando tengo tiempo, pero casi he conseguido ver a mi animal, lo tengo prácticamente al alcance de la mano, por así decirlo, y juraría que sí se trata de un zorro, estoy deseando poder verlo y con suerte transformarme. Aunque no sea del todo legal hacerlo así sin supervisión, pero no se lo vas a contar a nadie, ¿cierto?_

 _Y… yo también te echo de menos, Altais, mucho. Todos los días hay algo que me recuerda a ti. Desearía poder verte, tocarte, besarte, extraño mucho besarte y que tú lo hagas. Y hay noches que la cama es demasiado grande y acabo rodando hacia todos los lados sin encontrar el lugar adecuado, he de confesar que alguna vez he acabado en el suelo por ello. Me gustaría poder estar contigo para conversar, o simplemente estar leyendo juntos, y sí, también extraño tocarte el pelo y ver cómo te relajas, o despertar y que estés conmigo._

 _Estoy contando los días para que tengamos que volver al colegio._

 _Tuya, Leyna._

Cerró el pergamino con un sello de lacre y se lo anudó a Hao en la pata antes de dejar unas caricias en el plumaje del ave y dejarla marchar. Justo cuando el halcón se perdía por el horizonte escuchó que su puerta se abría de golpe y supo que Zaniah estaba despierta.

-o-o-o-

Bajó la escalera que ocultaba la gárgola, acababa de llegar esa mañana al despacho de la directora con un día de retraso, pero justo para las clases, de hecho aún era temprano. Le gustaba cómo era el colegio cuando era demasiado temprano o demasiado tarde, la tranquilidad de sus muros, siempre y cuando no hiciera fútiles intentos de matarlo como ese incordio de las escaleras móviles y sus estúpidos escalones que seguían desapareciendo, o cuando la guardiana de la Casa de Slytherin tenía el día tonto y no lo dejaba pasar, resignándose a ir por ese pasadizo que solía utilizar con el nundu. Llevaba consigo su cartera con los libros que iba a necesitar esa mañana y vestía el uniforme del colegio. Podría haber llegado la noche anterior como lo había hecho en cuarto curso debido al examen de Kung Fu, pero necesitaba un uniforme nuevo y no iba a conformarse con un hechizo agrandador provisional por unas semanas, de ahí la demora, de cualquier forma no se había perdido nada importante.

Recorrió los pasillos con calma, había decidido esperar a sus amigos en la sala común cuando vio a Leyna dirigirse con toda probabilidad hacia el Gran Comedor. Sonrió depredadoramente y la siguió cada vez más de cerca, escondiéndose cuando ella se giraba, claramente sintiendo que alguien la seguía, pero sin dar con él.

Cuando la chica pasaba por delante de un aula que sabía en desuso se lanzó a cazar a su presa, llegó tras ella rodeándola con un brazo por la cintura y sujetó sus manos. La empujó rápidamente dentro, antes de que pudiera gritar o tratar de patalear, cerró la puerta y la empujó contra ella, todavía sujetando sus manos sobre la cabeza con una de las propias, con la otra levantó la cabeza de ella y asaltó su boca brevemente antes de dejarla verle al fin.

Leyna lo miró aún con el miedo en los ojos por el repentino asalto. —Serás… ¡serás capullo! Casi me matas del susto —lo reprendió mirándolo enfadada.

Altais sonrió. —Vaya proyecto de auror que estás hecha —se burló—. Vamos, ¿no te gustan las sorpresas? —preguntó acariciando sus labios con el pulgar, aún sosteniendo su barbilla.

Ella frunció los labios ante el cosquilleo que le produjo ese toque. Sin duda verlo era una grata sorpresa, pero no se lo podía hacer saber tan fácilmente después de ese susto. Se fijó en que la posición en la que mantenía su rostro era más inclinada que antes del verano, él había crecido más, mucho más, ya medía más o menos ocho centímetros más que ella, y sin duda estaba más fuerte.

—Si me das un beso como Merlín manda.

—¿Merlín manda? No creerás esas tontas teorías conspiratorias sobre si aún está vivo —la molestó.

—No estás arreglándolo, señor arrogante —le recriminó frunciendo más los labios.

Altais se inclinó para hablar en su oreja. —Estás tan guapa y andabas tan despreocupada e ingenua que no pude resistir la tentación de cazarte —susurró antes de tirar el lóbulo de su oreja con los dientes y besar su cuello, su mano bajó a la cintura de ella.

La chica contuvo un jadeo y se mordió el labio inferior, finalmente relajándose en el agarre de él.

—Está bien… me alegro de verte, mucho —aceptó mirándolo y componiendo una sonrisa—. Has crecido y estás más fuerte, no hacía falta que siguieras mi carta al pie de la letra, ¿sabes? —bromeó.

—Aún no has visto todo lo que he crecido —dijo con voz sedosa antes de besarla como era debido para un reencuentro: dulce primero, un te quiero y te eché de menos hecho beso, y después más pasión con las promesas de lo que vendría. Y soltó sus manos finalmente, dejando una caricia en ellas antes de hacerlo, y pasar a llevar esa mano a su nuca; anhelaba que lo tocara.

Leyna bajó sus manos, llevó una directamente al pelo en la nuca de Altais y la otra la dejó en un hombro, bajando de ahí a su pecho, acariciando sobre la más que molesta ropa. No había esperado verlo en el tren, aunque no se lo había dicho directamente teniendo ya un precedente supuso que se verían en el colegio, pero sí había esperardo verlo la noche anterior. Cuando no había aparecido los nervios y las ganas de tenerlo con ella parecieron aumentar exponencialmente.

Altais la abrazó, rodeando su cintura con un brazo estrechamente, dos meses y medio parecían una centuria sin estar con ella, ahora no quería soltarla, era suya, tenía que volver a recorrer su cuerpo, buscar los cambios, verla gemir, reír… todo. Cuando detuvo el beso se quedó mirándola, sólo observándola con intensidad, la había extrañado tanto.

Ella le devolvió la mirada, con cariño, y una sonrisa radiante. Movió la mano en su pecho para dejar una caricia en la mejilla de él. Esperó que dijera algo, pero no lo hizo y esa mirada tan intensa sobre ella acabó sacando una risa nerviosa.

—¿Pasa algo? ¿Tan pequeña me quedé que te tienes que hacer a la idea? —preguntó.

—Me hago a la idea de que te tengo de nuevo y, sin embargo, he de dejarte ir a clase —contestó con sinceridad.

—Aún tenemos tiempo, sólo iba a desayunar —dijo ladeando la sonrisa y alzándose para poder besarlo.

Esa vez Altais se dejó besar, correspondiendo, pero sin imponerse demasiado.

—No el suficiente, si empiezo no pararé. Ha sido… mucho tiempo sin ti para poder hacerlo —confesó.

Leyna sonrió, apoyó la cabeza en su pecho y acarició su pelo suavemente. —Yo también te he echado de menos, mucho… ¿y si nos saltamos el almuerzo? —sugirió traviesa.

—Es buena idea, aunque aún será poco tiempo —contestó—. Voy a raptarte el verano que viene, lo hago bien —medio bromeó refiriéndose a su asalto.

—Yo igual me dejo raptar —contestó levantando la mirada—. ¿A dónde me llevarías para que no me encontraran?

—Si supieras dónde te llevaría podrías escapar —respondió soltando su abrazo poco a poco, tenía que hacerlo.

Ella chasqueó la lengua, aunque no supo si por su contestación o por saber que ya era el momento de separarse.

—¿Sabes? A veces me gustaría ser uno de esos alumnos rebeldes que se saltan las clases —comentó suspirando largamente.

Altais sonrió levemente por sus palabras y terminó de soltarla.

—Vamos a que desayunes —la instó a apartarse de la puerta—. ¿Has dejado alguna asignatura?

—Historia de la Magia y Astronomía, no me servían para nada —contestó abriendo la puerta y saliendo de la clase para seguir el camino al gran comedor—. ¿Tu?

—También, aunque puede que para los EXTASIS me examine de Historia igualmente, aún estoy indagando sobre su utilidad —respondió Altais.

—Aún quedan dos años para los EXTASIS, tienes tiempo para decirlo, te lo aprenderás todo demasiado rápido así que no tienes problema —aseguró Leyna entrando ya en el gran comedor.

—¡Al fin! ¡Apareció! —escucharon la voz de Emery desde la mesa de Slytherin.

—En realidad llegué por Flu —lo molestó con tecnicismos, con ese saludo tan poco discreto había atraído más atención de la que ya llamaba con pasar cerca de la mesa contigua, muchos pares de ojos lo siguieron con distintos tipos de interés y algún suspiro femenino se alzó sobre la charla de la mañana.

—Detalles sin importancia, en cualquier caso ya era hora, necesitaba apoyo masculino en la sala común —le dijo haciéndole sitio a su lado en tanto que Leyna se sentaba con Zaniah.

—Leyna estaba mustia, ¿dónde te metiste esta vez que después de todo el verano no podías aparecer cuando toca? —intervino Zaniah.

—No de fiesta, te lo puedo asegurar —replicó Altais con frialdad—. Hacía un examen.

—Ya te dije ayer que sabía que iba a volver tarde —repuso Leyna a su amiga, no quería discusiones el primer día de clase.

—Por eso mismo la otra vez llegó por la noche, no se esfuerza nada por ti. Es él todo el tiempo —protestó Zaniah, ya había visto a su amiga mustia cuando se creía que no la veía, y realmente feliz cuando le llegó esa carta de su novio, ¿qué le costaba escribir más veces o ya que no hacía nada llegar antes? Parecía que a él no le importaba.

—Zaniah, vale —le repitió con paciencia, demasiada paciencia, no sabía cómo conseguía tanta.

—Vale —bufó la chica, mirando mal a Altais que la ignoraba—. Me preocupo por ti, mi mejor amiga, que cada año vuelva más bueno no le excusa.

—Yo estoy bien —aseguró Leyna—. Te lo he dicho muchas veces.

—Ahora que está, pero el Sol del verano no me cegaba, para eso tenía mis gafas de sol —contestó Zaniah, clavando la cuchara en sus gachas de avena.

—No sé a qué te refieres, estaba bien —repuso la rubia decidiendo centrarse en su comida, no necesitaba que Altais pensara que era una boba enamorada como todas las demás adolescentes.

—Pues vale, si quieres seguir así siempre —protestó Zaniah por lo bajo.

—¿Qué tal fue con ese ridgeback noruego que nació con un ala débil? —preguntó Altais a Emery en referencia a la última carta.

—¡Genial! Conseguimos que la reforzara y ahora vuela como uno más —contestó inmediatamente el castaño, también porque el ambiente no era muy agradable y si esa conversación seguía rodarían cabezas.

—Me alegro. ¿Entonces te fue bien...?

—¡Altais! —el grito de Teddy se escuchó desde la puerta del comedor mientras se apresuraba a llegar a donde estaba el moreno. Altais viendo lo inevitable si puso de pie, era mejor que ser estrujado sentado—. ¡Mierda, me alcanzaste! —se lamentó tras soltar el abrazo—. ¿Qué te dan de comer esos chinos? Tú ahí no vuelves.

—Arroz —contestó Altais.

—Eso lo explica todo, como retienes nutrientes —bromeó.

El otro negó levemente con la cabeza. —¿Cómo siguió tu misión? ¿Queda alguna falda en Londres que no conozcas?

—¡Ey! No es así, suena fatal como lo dices, como si fuera un donjuán, soy como una estrella de rock, ellas quieren, hay una diferencia. Y no olvides que la misión es encontrar a mi media naranja —protestó Teddy.

—No creo que se haya caído en ningún agujero —lo siguió molestando un poco.

—Leyna, ¿has visto qué boca tan sucia? Yo que tú no le besaría hasta no darle una buena poción desinfectante —bromeó, buscando algo de ayuda.

La chica rio. —Respecto a lo que ha dicho Altais… tiene razón, dudo que tu media naranja se esté escondiendo. Y en referencia no besarlo… llevo dos largos meses sin hacerlo, perdón por no poder aplicar ese castigo —se disculpó divertida.

—Como si no os hubierais desayunado antes de venir a aquí a por comida —comentó—. Ya hablaremos luego tú y yo —le dijo a su primo—. Me muero de hambre.

—No tiene remedio —rio Leyna poniéndose en pie—. Voy hacia la primera clase —informó cogiendo un último panecillo de leche para el camino.

—Nos vemos en el invernadero —se despidió Altais de los otros dos para acompañar a Leyna, aprovechando esos minutos extra juntos.

 **Continuará…**

 **Notas finales:** Interesantes los cambios de Altais, ¿verdad? Está para darle un buen repaso y así revisarlos todos cuidadosamente :P Seguro que eso trae muchas cosas buenas en el sexto año.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc_. _y AOL/Time Warner Inc._ Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia.

 **Capítulo 2**

Dirigió sus pasos a las escaleras móviles, sin pararse a pensar en el camino que tenía por delante hasta el séptimo piso. Era curioso lo fácil que era convencer a Teddy sólo con la idea de que tenía un regalo para él, sin siquiera dárselo en ese momento, Gryffindor confiado… Con el hechizo en sus pies que le impedía ceder a la gravedad cuando los escalones desaparecían, subió los dos primeros tramos y estaba subiendo el tercer escalón del siguiente, justo uno que desapareció bajo su pie, cuando la voz del profesor Ivanov llamó su atención a su espalda.

—Señor Black, me alegro mucho de volver a verlo —saludó el hombre con su acostumbrada gabardina negra y con una sonrisa demasiado tenue en el rostro—. ¿Ha pasado unas buenas vacaciones?

Altais bajó a suelo firme en primer lugar, esas escaleras móviles lo odiaban.

—Así es, ¿y usted, profesor Ivanov? —preguntó cortésmente, de acuerdo a normas sociales.

—Bastante aburrido a decir verdad, señor Black, echaba de menos tener que dar clase —contestó él mirando los pies del chico—. No recuerdo que ahí haya un escalón falso.

—Nunca les he caído bien a las escaleras de Rowena Ravenclaw, tal vez por la competencia —contestó, agregando esa pequeña broma para distraer la atención del problema real.

Dimitri levantó la mirada al rostro de su alumno, normalmente muy poco dado a las bromas, sin embargo, se la siguió sólo tomando nota para sí del dato descubierto.

—¿Ha estudiado mucho en verano? Este curso va a ser mucho más duro que el anterior teniendo en cuenta la cercanía de su séptimo año.

—Me sorprendería gratamente que lo fuera —contestó a la última parte—. Y sí, lo he hecho, encantamientos —decidió no dar más detalles, mejor no darle mucha coba o llegaría tarde a su cita con Leyna y esa vez él tenía que llegar antes.

—Encantamientos… una lástima que no haya podido practicar —comentó el hombre y sacó un papel de su bolsillo—. Espero que quiera seguir con las buenas costumbres establecidas el curso anterior. Creo que este es un buen ejemplar para comenzar.

Altais miró el pergamino, como pensaba, cada vez los libros que le daba para leer eran más oscuros, o todo lo oscuros que se podían encontrar en la Sección Prohibida de la biblioteca del colegio. Ese verano, antes de viajar a China el primero de julio, se había adentrado en el callejón Knockturn y había encontrado material mucho más interesante. En cuanto al libro recomendado, sabía cuánta oscuridad contenía porque ya lo conocía, pero no comentó ese hecho y se guardó el pergamino en la túnica.

—No es como si me hubiera dado muchas opciones con su insistencia, profesor —contestó, diciéndose que aquella situación no podía permitirla mucho más, tenía que averiguar la verdad detrás de esas acciones y si no la conseguía sutilmente al final tendría que preguntarle directamente—. ¿Hay algo más que quiera tratar?

—No, señor Black, nada más. Espero que pronto podamos comentar ese libro y hablar un poco más —respondió el profesor girándose para bajar las escaleras.

Altais se giró sin querer perder más tiempo, fue a poner el pie en el primer escalón, pero éste despareció y a la vez la escalera decidió moverse, cayó hacia delante y vio la barandilla acercarse a su cabeza, si le golpeaba lo desorientaría y caería como aquella vez que casi había muerto y que ahora sabía tan real como la existencia del nundu que lo había salvado de morir contra el duro suelo de piedra del castillo. Los reflejos mejorados y la fuerza lo ayudar a alcanzar a agarrarse en lugar de ser golpeado por la barandilla, se quedó colgado por unos segundos mientras la escalera seguía moviéndose más rápido de lo normal hacia su siguiente punto de apoyo, si lo conseguía lo partiría en dos, pero flexionó los brazos y logró subir a ella. Se quedó agazapado como un felino, sacó su varita y ejecutó el hechizo en sus pies para no caer por si los escalones volvían a desaparecer. La escalera llegó a su punto final con un golpe por llevar esa velocidad superior a la que debería. Altais soltó el aire contenido y se puso en pie para terminar de subir, sus ojos alcanzaron a ver al profesor Ivanov parado en el siguiente tramo de escaleras, observando sin mover un dedo para ayudarlo. El hombre se giró sin decir nada al respecto, si Altais hubiera podido ver su rostro habría encontrado ahí una sonrisa predadora.

Casi gruñendo por las malditos escaleras y dándole vueltas a la actitud del profesor como si lo quisiera tan muerto como el colegio, subió con premura los once tramos de escalera restantes hasta el séptimo piso. Se detuvo ante el cuadro de Sir Cadogan e ignoró su charla y bravuconería. Se calmó y visualizó la idea de la sala que tenía en su mente. Caminó tres veces de un lado a otro frente al cuadro y la puerta a la Sala que Viene y Va apareció. Estaba girando el pomo, al cogerlo notando las raspaduras en sus manos, cuando escuchó unos pasos acercarse y comprobó que era Leyna.

—Llegas justo a tiempo.

—Chealse me ayudó para que Zaniah me dejará marchar con tiempo suficiente y no correr —contestó ella sonriendo, pero la sonrisa se le congeló en el rostro cuando vio las heridas en las manos de Altais—. ¿Qué te ha pasado? —preguntó preocupada, terminando de acercarse.

—Las escaleras, me pillaron desprevenido. No es nada que no pueda curar. Vamos dentro —dijo terminando de abrir la puerta, no quería darle más importancia a ese nuevo intento de matarle, su corazón aún latía apresuradamente y la rápida subida no había ayudado precisamente a que se calmara, tampoco esa inquietante impasividad del profesor.

La sala era similar a la que Leyna había conjurado en otras ocasiones, la cama gigante, las mesillas, y la alfombra cubriendo el suelo, ya la habían hecho su habitación, pero había un sofá de cuero negro frente a la chimenea, así como una mesa baja con varios platos para la cena que se estaban saltando.

—¿Y eso? —preguntó ella mirándolo un tanto sorprendida por los nuevos muebles—. Yo pensaba que querías saltarte la cena del todo —bromeó.

—Planeo hacer muchas cosas después como para saltármela —contestó llegando hasta el sofá, miró sobre su hombro con una sonrisa ladeada y con un movimiento de varita se quedó en calzoncillos antes de sentarse y poder centrar la atención en sus manos.

Leyna rio al verlo y decidió hacer lo propio, quedándose sólo con la ropa interior y se acercó a él para poder observar las heridas.

—¿Me dejas? —pidió cogiendo una con una suave caricia.

—No es nada —repitió, no quería preocuparla por nada, no quería que descubriera que había tenido miedo, era más fuerte que eso—. Ya casi lo tengo.

Ella asintió dejándolo terminar por sí mismo, aunque no le quitó el ojo de esas manos mientras veía como las heridas se iban cerrando. Cuando éstas se cerraron del todo y estuvo curado llevó una mano a su mejilla y lo besó dulcemente en los labios, al tiempo que se movía para quedar sentada entre sus piernas.

—¿Qué te distrajo?

—El profesor Ivanov, sigue insistiendo con que su asignatura es la mejor —contestó Altais, no le había contado nada de los libros, ni a ella ni a nadie.

—Ese hombre es un poco cabezota —concordó ella acariciando con las yemas de los dedos el pecho de él—. Debería dejarte tranquilo de una vez, ya eres el mejor del colegio en su clase, debería entender que no te interesa más.

—El mejor del colegio —la corrigió ante la concreción que había hecho ella—. Ya le he dicho muchas veces que prefiero Encantamientos, pero es testarudo —concordó con ella.

—Para uno que dura y es un pelmazo —bufó la chica, dejando un casto beso en el pecho de él.

Altais la atrajo por la nuca, no quería seguir hablando de él, la quería a ella y la besó para que se olvidara de ello también. Leyna jadeó cuando el beso se terminó y lo miró con diversión en los ojos.

—¿No íbamos a cenar antes?

—¿He dicho lo contrario? —preguntó fingiendo indiferencia.

—Era para tenerlo claro —contestó ella llevando ambas manos a las mejillas de él y volviendo a unir sus labios en un beso lento, cariñoso, al tiempo que sus pulgares acariciaban sus mejillas.

Altais se dividió, quería eso, necesitaba eso en ese momento, y a la vez quería seguir impasible, no dejarle saber que había sido más que un escalón desapareciendo y unos rasguños, porque si se rendía a ella lo notaría. No obstante, acabó cayendo, Leyna conseguía esas cosas. El brazo libre la rodeó por la cintura, y aceptó ese beso y esas muestras de cariño sin oponer resistencia.

Cuando lo hizo, cuando se rindió, Leyna lo sintió al momento, confirmando que había algo más que esos simples rasguños, pero con el tiempo había aprendido que Altais no iba a contarle nada que no quisiera, no importaba cuánto insistiera, así que sólo le quedaba mostrarle cuánto lo quería y esperar ayudarlo de ese modo. Una de sus manos en la mejilla de él la movió a la nuca y sus dedos acariciando el pelo negro del modo que sabía que a él le gustaba más, mientras la otra seguía acariciando la otra mejilla.

En ese momento en que Leyna comenzó a acariciarlo un ronroneo felino vibró en el pecho de Altais por unos segundos antes de que éste se percatara de que el nundu estaba cerca de la superficie por el peligro pasado y se concentrara en volver a encerrarlo, esperando que su novia no lo hubiera notado, era bochornoso e imposible de explicar.

La chica detuvo el beso lentamente y se separó lo justo para mirarlo, había sentido esa vibración en el pecho de Altais, pero pensó que debía de tratarse de algún sonido contenido, ¿qué otra cosa sino?

—¿Sabes? Aún se me hace raro tener que mirar hacia arriba todo el tiempo —comentó, empezando a dejar besos relajados por el pecho y hombros de su novio.

—Será mejor que te acostumbres, no pienso detenerme para que puedas hacerlo —contestó él.

—No he dicho que me queje... me gustas... mucho así —aseguró sin detener sus acciones y siguiendo con las caricias a su pelo.

—Deberíamos cenar —dijo Altais, ya se estaba calmando y al final iba a hacerlo más de la cuenta.

Leyna levantó la mirada ante la mención de comida. —¿Qué has elegido?

—¿Por qué no lo averiguas? —la instó a ser ella quien destapara los platos.

Ella se movió y levantó una a una de las campanas que tapaban la cena de esa noche. El primer plato que vio fueron unos pequeños calabacines rellenos de queso gratinado y gambas. El segundo, unas tartaletas de carne que le hicieron la boca agua. El tercero la hizo reír, recordando la primera vez que había comido fresas con chocolate. Y el cuarto se quedó mirándolo con absoluta emoción y felicidad en los ojos.

—¡Galletas! ¿Para mí? —le preguntó mirándolo con la ilusión de un niño.

—No estaría mal si compartieras alguna —contestó Altais.

Ella puso una expresión meditativa. —No estoy segura…

—Entonces me quedaré con las fresas y el chocolate —objetó él.

—¡No! Te daré, te daré —aceptó mirándolo como un perrito apaleado y abrazándolo por el cuello.

Altais rio levemente, sin separar los labios, dejó un beso en su mejilla antes de soltarse y palmear su cabeza una vez.

—Muy bien —la premió, con un movimiento de varita descorchó la botella de vino que había en hielo a un lado de la mesa e hizo que se sirviera en las copas, por último levitó el plato con los calabacines y las copas y cogió uno después de tomar un sorbo de vino.

La chica olisqueó un poco el vino antes de probarlo. —Es de los buenos —dijo mirándolo y seguidamente cogiendo un calabacín para sí—. También es de los buenos —agregó con una expresión de deleite.

—¿Acaso pensabas que conseguiría algo mediocre para cenar? —replicó él.

—¿Mediocre? ¿Tú? Imposible —contestó sonriendo con diversión—. Jamás de los jamases. Ni aunque Merlín saliera de la tumba para ordenártelo —lo picó.

—Zaniah te ha estado metiendo en la cabeza esas teorías absurdas —dijo más una afirmación que una pregunta.

—Yo no dije que Merlín estuviera vivo —repuso ella con curiosidad cogiendo una tartaleta de carne—. Además ahora está con otras teorías más molestas.

—Creo que no quiero saber —dijo Altais también pasando al siguiente plato—. Pero no hay otro modo de que saliera de la tumba, se puede no morir, pero no se puede resucitar —razonó.

—Podría ser un fantasma con efecto retardado —sugirió riendo ante la idea.

—Claro, y olería a queso roquefort —dijo sarcástico, sonriendo por la idea tras su copa de vino.

—¿A queso roquefort? Me gusta el queso roquefort, pero no veo por qué Merlín debería oler a queso —repuso ella divertida con la conversación.

—Los muggles no se lavaban en la Edad Media, es de suponer que se adaptaría en la medida de lo posible, por tanto, llevaría sus calcetines cuando muriera. El queso roquefort se cura en cuevas de caliza, durante mucho tiempo, del mismo modo que el fantasma de Merlín retenido en su tumba durante mucho tiempo —ya que había comenzado con aquella disparatada idea al menos tenía la obligación de razonarla.

Leyna lo miró unos segundo meditando la idea y al final soltó una suave carcajada. —Vale, olería a queso roquefort —aceptó la idea cogiendo el último pastelito de carne y ofreciéndole la mitad a él.

Él negó con la cabeza. —Ese es tuyo, es aconsejable para mí que te llenes con los primeros —dijo cogiendo las fresas y el chocolate, se recostó en el sofá, pasando las piernas tras Leyna, puso el cuenco de chocolate caliente sobre su estómago y las fresas a un costado sobre el sofá, y mojó la primera fresa para llevársela a la boca seguidamente.

—Lo que quieres es quedarte con todo el chocolate y las galletas —protestó aunque comiéndose la tartaleta—. Pero que sepas que haré hueco suficiente.

—No te fuerces —contestó mojando la tercera fresa.

Ella cogió una de las fresas y la mojó también en el chocolate. —Tranquilo, no es un esfuerzo —aseguró tras degustarlas largos segundos con los ojos cerrados y cogió otra con una sonrisa golosa.

Altais levitó una galleta hasta él y se la comió ante los ojos de la chica adoradora de galletas, se lamió los labios provocadoramente y después siguió con las fresas. Leyna se quedó observando esos labios, se relamió y se inclinó hacia adelante con cuidado de no tirar el chocolate para besarlo con deleite.

—¿Tratas de saltarte platos? —cuestionó él.

—No se puede considerar a esto saltarse platos cuando sabes a chocolate y fresas —repuso ella sonriendo de lado y volviendo a su sitio para coger una galleta finalmente, gimiendo de placer al llevársela a la boca.

—¿Esas galletas tratan de quitarme el puesto? —bromeó, sólo en parte, al escucharla gemir.

—Bueno, ellas estaban antes, pero te ganaste el primer puesto con creces —contestó mirando las galletas sin decidirse a cuál coger esa vez, una grande o una pequeñita.

Viéndola tan concentrada, Altais aceptó dejarla en su mundo de galletas y siguió comiendo hasta acabar con las fresas, pero sobró chocolate. Como ella seguía enfocada en sus "difíciles" decisiones y consumir el dulce, se decidió a mojar un dedo en el cuenco y llevárselo a la boca cerrando los ojos y concentrándose en limpiarlo. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos los de Leyna estaban fijos en él, mirándolo con evidente deseo, incluso había dejado una galleta a medio camino de su boca y se mordía el labio inferior enrojeciéndolo.

—¿Deseas algo, Leyna? —preguntó antes de lamerse los labios para recoger los últimos restos.

Ella asintió, cogió el bol con chocolate y lo apartó a la mesa para seguidamente después sentarse a horcajadas sobre Altais e inclinarse hasta que sus labios se rozaron.

—A ti, te deseo a ti —contestó lamiendo esos labios con algún resto perdido de chocolate.

Se volvió a incorporar y cogió una mano de él, para mojar uno de sus dedos en chocolate y ser ella quien lo lamiera esa vez, metiéndoselo en la boca y chupando. Altais tragó duro cuando la idea de que estaría mejor si tuviera interés por chupar otra cosa rondó su cabeza no por primera vez. Cuando ella liberó su mano la atrajo para apoderarse de su boca, en tanto la otra mano se dirigía a las caderas de la chica para que se colocara en el lugar adecuado para sentir su sexo contra el propio.

Las de Leyna pasaron a acariciar el torso de él con anhelo, apenas habían tenido tiempo el día anterior, cuando él llegó, estaba deseando pasar con él toda la noche, volver a sentirlo por completo. Movió un poco las caderas, con un suave vaivén, haciéndolos gemir a ambos por la anticipación de lo que sabían que iba a pasar.

Altais pasó a besar su cuello y la mano en las caderas de ella ascendió acariciando la espalda hasta el cierre del sujetador para quitarlo. Su boca continuó bajando hasta la zona descubierta así como la mano que había tenido en la nuca de Leyna para estimular sus pezones y acariciar sus pechos con los dedos y la lengua. La mano ahora desocupara volvió a las caderas y se dirigió a una nalga bajo la ropa interior, pegando a la chica más a él en el momento que onduló su cuerpo contra ella.

Ella gimió por las acciones combinadas, mantenía sus manos a ambos lados de la cabeza de él para que alcanzara sus pechos sin problemas, esperando su turno para poder ser ella quien lo recorriera a él, lo deseaba tanto, pero no era capaz de alejarse de esa estimulación y el calor de sus manos y su boca.

Él bajó poco a poco sus bragas, la hizo alzarse en las rodillas y de ese modo bajó la mano entre sus piernas llegando a tocar su sexo y presionando un dedo sobre su vagina sin llegar a meterlo, sólo tentándola con la posibilidad hasta que ella se movía buscándolo, momento en que los apartaba para seguir acariciando.

Leyna gruñó la segunda vez que hizo eso, con fuerza de voluntad apartó sus pechos del alcance de su boca y fue ella la que atacó entonces el cuello de él. Cuando estuvo bien colocada de nuevo una de sus manos bajó colándose entre los cuerpos de ambos y tanteó sobre el calzoncillo de Altais, rozando su creciente erección con los dedos, tentándolo del mismo modo que él a ella. Sin embargo, él puso su mano libre sobre la de Leyna y la guio bajo la prenda para que lo tocara directamente.

—Eso… es trampa —protestó ella y atrapó un pezón de él con los dientes, tirando un poco, pero sin presionar.

Altais se mordió el labio conteniendo un sonido placentero en su garganta.

—¿Y dónde… están las normas? —replicó, interrumpiéndose por un jadeo cuando ella volvió a tirar.

Leyna sonrió contra su piel. —Me las invento sobre la marcha —respondió pasando al otro pezón.

—De todas formas… ¿cuándo he dicho yo de jugar con normas? —objetó en referencia a su modo personal de juego de escobas más que de quidditch, antes de bajar el calzoncillo y hacer que la mano de Leyna rodeara su polla, comenzando a moverla por su longitud.

Los labios de ella descendieron por su pecho pasando al abdomen de él y su mano se dejó guiar sin resistencia por la de él.

—Eres… un rebelde… que lo sepas —lo acusó sonriendo sobre su piel antes de empezar a jugar con su ombligo.

Altais jadeó al verla descender tanto, e hizo que el pulgar de Leyna presionara el glande aumentando el placer, continuando con el movimiento, pero al ir a la punta repitiendo esa acción. Leyna se acercó más a la ingle de él y lo miró comprobando su reacción antes de sonreír juguetona.

—¿Quieres algo, Altais? —le hizo la pregunta que muchas veces le había hecho él, disfrutando de verlo en ese estado por ella, sabía que podía sentir el calor de sus palabras cerca de su erección.

—Que sigas —contestó, no iba a pedirlo, no iba a pedir nada ni siquiera por ser ella y por mucho que lo deseara.

Ella se decepcionó un poco por su negativa, pero ya sabía cómo era Altais de antes, lo conocía bastante bien, o eso pensaba, y podía ver lo que deseaba en sus ojos y en sus acciones. Observó el miembro de él y la siguiente vez que la mano ascendió, en lugar de presionar con el pulgar, lo hizo con la punta de la lengua. Y esa vez un gemido se escapó de los labios de Altais, y dejó de guiarla, la oscura tormenta de sus ojos fija en las acciones de ella.

Esa reacción le hizo confiarse más, la repitió un par de veces, siguiendo con el mismo ritmo de su mano. En la cuarta dio un paso más y rodeó el glande con los labios, decidiendo seguir a su mano con el movimiento descendente y ascendente. Guiándose por los sonidos y las reacciones de Altais fue descubriendo el modo más placentero de hacerlo y poco después sólo tuvo que aumentar progresivamente el ritmo. Sus manos empezaron a recorrer el cuerpo de él de nuevo, su pecho, su abdomen, sus costados, bajando a sus piernas y en un momento aferrándose a las nalgas de él. Ante la combinación con esto último Altais se arqueó y contoneó como nunca a la vez que gemía placenteramente, una mano fue a la cabeza de Leyna, apretando un segundo antes de soltarla porque podía perder los papeles, pero aún no quería hacerle el menor daño, y la otra se aferró al brazo del sofá. Leyna no pudo sentirse más complacida y orgullosa de haber provocado tanto placer en él y se afanó en llevarlo al final de ese modo, acelerando el ritmo hasta que lo sintió vaciarse por completo en su boca.

Altais se quedó desmadejado sobre el sofá con la respiración agitada, antes de ir volviendo a tierra, instó a Leyna a acercarse a sus labios y la besó con pasión, más que complacido con ella.

—¿Tratas de que pierda la cordura? —cuestionó antes de besarla de nuevo con ese desenfreno.

Ella rio en el beso. —No era mi intención exactamente, al menos no como algo permanente —contestó acariciando su nariz con la propia—. Me ha encantado verte así y saborearte —susurró.

—Puedes hacerlo cuanto quieras —respondió con picardía.

—Tomo nota —aseguró ella relamiéndose y volviendo a reír y a besarlo con deseo—. ¿Sabes? También me ha calentado mucho.

—Deberíamos movernos a otro lugar para solucionarlo —propuso Altais.

La chica asintió echándose hacia atrás para dejarle levantarse y alzar los brazos hacia él. Altais negó levemente con la cabeza, pero aceptó llevarla sujetándola por el trasero medio cubierto cuando ella lo rodeó con los brazos tras el cuello. La depositó en la cama, le sacó las bragas y la cubrió con su cuerpo. Leyna entrelazó una pierna con la de él, manteniéndose así lo más pegada posible. Levantó una mano y acarició su rostro con suavidad antes de sonreírle dulcemente.

Altais le concedió un beso ante esa acción y acaricio su labio inferior con el pulgar.

—¿Cómo va la calentura? —preguntó en referencia al aumento de distancia con la chimenea antes de empezar a dar lentos besos en el cuello de ella.

—Algo… mejor —contestó ladeando la cabeza para darle espacio—. Pero creo… que necesito más… ayuda.

—Llegará —aseguró con palabras suaves, dejó un beso en sus labios y besó el otro lado del cuello del mismo modo.

Ella podía hacerle perder la compostura, pero él podía derretirla lentamente como chocolate sobre pan caliente. El día anterior había sido todo rápido, demasiado rápido, pero ese día quería recorrer cada parte de su cuerpo, volver a conocerla y conquistarla por todo ese verano sin ella. Una de sus manos acarició un pecho con suavidad, sopesándolo, cubriéndolo con la palma, rozando el pezón con los dedos, y su boca fue descendiendo tras besar ambos hombros para reverenciar ese pecho volcando en él toda su atención antes de abandonarlo y pasar al otro para darle el mismo trato. Leyna de verdad sentía como si con cada acción se derritiera, sentía su cuerpo temblar con cada toque. Los jadeos y gemidos suaves escapaban de sus labios sin que ella hiciera nada para contenerlos o acallarlos. Altais bajó por su vientre siguiendo con los besos y haciendo descender su propio cuerpo para ello. Levantó las manos a los hombros de ella y las hizo descender por sus brazos hasta sus manos, enlazarlas unos segundos y soltarla. Besó y mordió suavemente sus caderas, y pasó las manos por el dorso de sus muslos separándolas un poco más. Continuó por sus ingles, sus muslos hasta la rodilla, sus manos bajaron hasta los tobillos y dejó un beso sobre su sexo, concediéndose una travesura al lamer una vez. Realizó los hechizos y dejó su varita a un lado.

Ascendió y besó sus labios, ubicándose entre sus piernas, ya listo para entrar en ella. Le dio unos segundos mientras la observaba, volvió a besarla y la penetró bebiéndose su gemido.

Leyna lo abrazó por la espalda, metiendo los dedos de una mano en su pelo. La pierna que estaba entrelazada con las de él subió y junto con la otra lo rodeó por las caderas. Tiró de su labio inferior suavemente, lo lamió con mimo y lo miró con cariño, siguiendo el ritmo lento de las caderas de él.

—Altais… —gimió su nombre arqueándose hacia él.

Él sonrió, había conseguido lo que quería, ya la tenía por completo, sólo suya sin absolutamente nada interponiéndose. Fue aumentando el ritmo poco a poco, unas veces besándola y otras escuchándola gemir su nombre. Cuando se fueron acercando al final la abrazó con un brazo por la cintura mientras se apoyaba en el otro. Gritaron el orgasmo juntos, Leyna arqueándose y abrazándolo con más fuerza tanto con sus piernas como con sus brazos.

Quedó laxa en la cama, con la respiración acelerada. Abrió lentamente los ojos y una gran sonrisa se formó en sus labios al encontrar la mirada de Altais.

—Te quiero.

—Y yo a ti, Leyna —dijo Altais.

Ella dejó un casto beso en sus labios, soltó su abrazo con las piernas y aflojó el de los brazos, dejando unas caricias en su espalda. Altais se movió despacio a un lado, quedando de costado y apoyando un codo para mirarla desde arriba. La chica se movió para quedar más pegada a él.

—Igual deberíamos haber dejado cerca las galletas —bromeó un poco.

Altais cogió su varita y convocó el plato de galletas y el cuenco de chocolate por si acaso.

—¿Ya tienes hambre?

—Gula —lo corrigió cogiendo una y sonriendo feliz.

—Definitivamente te raptaré, no tengo ninguna intención de volver a dejarte ir tanto tiempo —decidió en ese momento, siguiendo observándola.

Leyna dejó la galleta que se estaba llevando a la boca, lo miró con sorpresa por sus palabras. Dejó la galleta de nuevo en el plato y giró la cabeza para poder unir sus labios con los de él en un beso cargado de cariño, de sus sentimientos por él.

—Yo tampoco quiero estar sin ti tanto tiempo —concordó.

—¿Tus padres denunciarían tu desaparición? Sería molesto que interrumpieran los aurores —comentó en tono serio, conteniendo una sonrisa.

—Yo creo que sí, pero podemos idear un plan para que crean que estoy en otra parte —sugirió en el mismo tono que él.

—Tenemos mucho que hacer este curso —estuvo de acuerdo Altais.

—Mucho —repitió ella volviendo a besarlo, sonrió con diversión y alzó una galleta con su mano—. Pero tenemos galletas, estaremos bien —aseguró medio en broma.

Altais sonrió, la besó y mordió la galleta que ella aún tenía en la mano.

—¡Ey! Era mía —protestó ella, comenzando un juego que acabó con una tercera ronda y sin galletas en el plato.

 **Continuará…**

 **Notas finales:** ¿A que son adorables? Y sobre Ivanov, ¿hay nuevas opiniones sobre sus planes?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc_. _y AOL/Time Warner Inc._ Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia.

 **Capítulo 3**

Cerró el libro que había estado leyendo soltando un largo suspiro al ver que lo había terminado. Siempre que acababa una novela se le quedaba una sensación extraña en el cuerpo, estaba contenta de saber el final, ss había acertado con el destino de los personajes, si acababa bien o por el contrario era una tragedia, sin embargo, el saber que el viaje con esos personajes había terminado le dejaba un extraño vacío, era como si hubieras perdido a alguien importante, y la verdad era que realmente esos personajes acababan siendo importantes para ella, sobre todo si la historia era tan buena que la había absorbido por completo.

Dejó el grueso tomo a un lado y se recostó en el pecho de Altais, quien estaba leyendo un libro de Encantamientos que flotaba sobre su cabeza, decidiendo que quizá fuera el momento de prestar atención a lo que Zaniah le estuviera contando a Emery y Chealse con tanta emoción.

—Sí, desde el lunes que viene podréis ir a elegir vuestro disfraz si no queréis algo especial y conseguir algo por vuestra cuenta y riesgo, pero los que hemos conseguido son los mejores —aseguró Zaniah.

—Yo ya sé de qué me voy a disfrazar, será una sorpresa —aseguró Emery con una sonrisa orgullosa.

—¿Para Halloween? —preguntó Leyna cogiendo una de las manos de Altais que estaba posada sobre una pierna de él y jugando distraídamente con sus largos dedos.

—Pues claro que para Halloween, ¿de qué otra cosa podríamos estar hablando? —replicó Zaniah.

—Igual habías tenido la idea de hacer una fiesta para celebrar que queda un mes para Halloween —contestó la rubia con cierta diversión.

—No, McGonagall no nos deja salas para otras fiestas, sería tontería hacer una conmemorativa en pequeñas fiestas en cada casa —respondió la de pelo caoba, claramente habían barajado la idea.

—Una lástima —dijo Leyna escondiendo su sonrisa tras la mano de su novio.

—¿Vosotros dos vais a ir conjuntados? —preguntó Emery.

La chica miró al moreno que no había ni escuchado la pregunta. —No creo.

—¡Pero sois pareja! Tenéis que ir a juego de alguna forma —protestó Zaniah.

—Tú no vas a juego con tu guardián —repuso Leyna.

—Por supuesto que sí, él irá de vampiro y yo de princesa inocente. Es un clásico —objetó la chica.

La otra rodó los ojos y asintió. —Hablaré con él e iremos a conjunto —aceptó, era lo mejor cuando se trataba de Zaniah y sus fiestas, de todas formas no creía que Altais tuviera ganas de pensar un disfraz para sí mismo, cogería lo primero que viera. Miró a Chealse esperando que la chica dijera algo, normalmente lo hacía, pero la Hufflepuff parecía estar en otro sitio, un lugar no muy agradable a juzgar por su expresión—. Chealse, ¿estás bien?

La de pelo castaño levantó la mirada y pestañeó un par de veces. —Sí, estoy bien. Gracias, Leyna —contestó con una suave sonrisa, que no lo pareció mucho.

—¿Y tú tienes idea de qué te vas a disfrazar? —preguntó Zaniah a Chealse ya que había reaccionado.

La chica miró a la Slytherin, pensando que debía de hablar de alguna fiesta, y por lo de disfraces lo más normal sería la de Halloween, a la que asistía siempre mucha gente y casi todos con parejas.

—Yo no tengo con quien ir —contestó bajando la mirada a la hierba.

—Estos chicos son unos lentos, pero el lunes ya estará anunciado oficialmente y se pondrán las pilas, ¡sólo queda un mes! Es mejor si ya tienes tu disfraz pensado o el de los dos, sea quien sea —aconsejó Zaniah.

Chealse asintió. —Lo pensaré —aceptó.

Leyna frunció el ceño, la chica siempre solía ser alegre, pero llevaba unos cuantos días así, decaída, debía de haber pasado algo.

—No estás bien, ¿qué ha pasado? —preguntó incorporándose un poco y soltando la mano de Altais.

—Nada importante —repitió.

—¿Teddy? —se aventuró a decir, era un tema que aunque no solía salir nunca, sabía que afectaba a su amiga, y efectivamente, al escuchar ese nombre la Hufflepuff se encogió un poco unos segundos.

—Oh… sí, ahora lleva una semana con una chica de tu Casa… Rose Butler —comentó Zaniah.

Chealse asintió de nuevo. —Rose es una buena chica, y muy guapa y alegre —contestó, la chica era su amiga y le contaba cosas que hacía con Teddy.

—Pero ¿ella no sabe que te gusta? —preguntó cariñosamente Leyna preocupada, si ella hubiera visto a Altais estar con otras y ella hubiera sido consciente de lo que sentía por él… no sabría cómo lo hubiera llevado.

—No… no lo sabe, sólo vosotros, pero ella está contenta y Teddy también.

Zaniah bufó. —Pues vaya amiga tienes, si se te ve a la legua, qué poca empatía.

—Zaniah —la reprendió Leyna, lo que le faltaba a la chica era que aún encima le dijeran que tenía malas amigas—. Chealse… ¿has pensado decirle alguna vez a Teddy que te gusta?

La Hufflepuff la miró como si estuviera loca. —No, no puedo hacer eso, porque yo no le gusto y… y igual no le gusta que a mí me guste él y no quiere volver a verme —contestó negando con la cabeza—. Yo no soy tan bonita como esas chicas con las que sale, como Rose.

—No digas tonterías, sí que eres bonita —aseguró Emery, viendo por imposible que Altais recibiera sus mensajes telepáticos de "socorro, conversación de chicas", y molestándose un poco porque una amiga suya se menospreciara.

—Lo eres —aseguró Leyna—. Y Teddy no sabe lo que quiere, pero no creo que se enfade si se lo dices.

—No pierdes nada por decírselo —concordó Zaniah y sonrió ampliamente mirando en dirección al colegio—. Y no hay momento como el presente.

Chealse siguió la dirección de Zaniah y miró a la chica con horror al percatarse de que el susodicho estaba acercándose a ellos. —No, no puedo —dijo poniéndose en pie—. Nos vemos luego —dijo dispuesta a marcharse de allí en ese instante.

—Hola, chic… Ey, Chealse, ¿te pasa algo? Pareces preocupada y triste —Teddy llegó hasta ellos y se interrumpió en su saludo al ver a la chica que se levantaba con la cabeza baja y la interceptó con las manos en sus hombros.

Ella se sonrió por ese toque y no levantó la mirada esperando que él no se percatara. —Me tengo que ir —contestó esperando que colara.

—Pero ahora si no hay clases y he traído dulces —dijo soltando uno de sus hombros para sacar de un bolsillo de su túnica una bolsa con chucherías—. Venga, vamos a dar cuenta del botín —la instó mientras sacaba una rana de chocolate y la lanzaba hacia su primo, quien la atrapó cuando pasaba ante sus narices.

—Hola, Teddy —saludó Altais saliendo de su concentración y abriendo la rana de chocolate sin más demora.

Leyna observó a Chealse con preocupación, se aseguraría de que Zaniah no dijera de más, por lo demás no podía hacer nada, extrañamente Teddy no se daba cuenta de cómo afectaba a su amiga.

—¿Todo bien, Teddy? —preguntó ella volviendo a recostarse en el pecho de Altais y cogiendo una varita de regaliz.

—Mucho —sonrió con picardía, estaba más despeinado que de costumbre—. ¿Qué andáis tramando por aquí?

—La fiesta de Halloween, por si no lo sabes este año va a ser de disfraces. ¿Ya se te ocurre de qué ir? —preguntó Zaniah.

—Disfraces… sería divertido de pirata si consiguiera un loro —dijo con diversión el chico.

—Transfigura algo y busca un hechizo para que cada cierto tiempo repita alguna frases o conteste a lo que le digas —sugirió Leyna y miró a Altais—. Podríamos haber ido de piratas… una lástima.

—Eso es opcional —dijo Altais, tenía que serlo.

—De eso nada, todo el mundo debe ir disfrazado —protestó Zaniah—. Y Leyna viene y tiene que llevar pareja.

Altais la miró advirtiendo que estaba jugando con fuego por sólo sugerir que si no iba él iría otro, era una intrépida amenaza la de la chica.

—Si quieres venir siempre puedo ir con Chealse, ella no tiene tampoco —sugirió la rubia sonriendo a su amiga.

—¿Qué tontería? Para una muy divertida que hacen —objetó Teddy—. Chealse seguro que consigue pareja, mírala tan dulce —la halagó el chico con una sonrisa acorde con el adjetivo.

La castaña lo miró sonrojándose más y desvió finalmente la mirada. —Gracias —murmuró.

—Y sino… ¡yo llevaré a las dos damiselas! Seré el rey de la fiesta —bromeó Emery pasando un brazo por los hombros de Chealse.

—Aquí tenemos a todo un caballero acaparador —rio el de pelo azul.

—Sólo falta vuestro disfraz —dijo Zaniah a Leyna.

—Te quedarás con la duda hasta el final —respondió la aludida y miró traviesa a Altais.

—¡¿Que?! No, eso de la sorpresa ya se lo pidió Emery, es plagio, no pueden hacerme eso dos de mis amigos. Díselo, Emery, ¿a que no pueden?

—No podéis, es cierto, yo lo dije antes —concordó el chico—. ¿Irás con la chica de Hufflepuff? —le preguntó a Teddy, buscando sacar información.

—¿Rose? Ni idea, tío, queda todo un mes para Halloween, los de los planes sois las serpientes —contestó Teddy despreocupado.

Emery chasqueó la lengua. —Así que aún no encontró su media naranja… deberías darte prisa con todo lo que está sucediendo —sugirió, aunque su voz se tornó más seria hacia el final de sus palabras.

—Incluso en los peores momentos o tal vez precisamente en esos puedes encontrarla —contestó Teddy, parecían ser unas palabras para animar, pero su expresión pasó de esa travesura prácticamente inherente a él a la tristeza.

—Atraparán a esos locos imitadores, no creo que sean realmente mortífagos —intervino Altais, incorporándose y pasando un brazo por los hombros de su primo como siempre había hecho el otro.

—Y aunque lo sean, el ministerio y los aurores estarán trabajando en ello a fondo, acabará pronto —aseguró también Leyna, al menos eso era lo que todos querían creer, que no habría una nueva guerra, que sus seres queridos estaban a salvo. Un par de ataque a muggles no podían significar nada, ¿verdad?

—Potter los pillará, se le veía un poco aburrido los últimos años —animó Altais a Teddy.

—Le toca patear culos —dijo el otro recuperando su sonrisa.

—Maldecir culos, sí —concordó Altais ya soltándolo y asaltando la bolsa de dulces.

Los otros rieron distendiendo el ambiente de nuevo, Leyna dejó un beso en la mejilla de Altais cogiendo unos bombones explosivos.

—Entonces… ¿de qué nos disfrazamos? —preguntó a su novio, retomando la conversación animada que habían mantenido hasta ese momento, discutiendo sobre los peores y mejores disfraces.

-o-o-o-

La afición gritó con horror al ver a uno de los cazadores de Slytherin ser golpeado con una bludger en el brazo cuando entraba en el área de portería para marcar, su escoba se desestabilizó y en la caída su cabeza golpeó contra el poste de los aros antes de que lo detuvieran para que no impactara contra el suelo. Lo sacaron del campo y entró el suplente. La gente estaba preocupada, pero los de Slytherin lo estaban doblemente porque el equipo ya iba mal, eran unos mantas, casi tan malos como el año anterior y los suplentes eran peores que los titulares.

Leyna miró a la grada de su Casa y compuso una expresión firme, aunque en el fondo compartía la preocupación del resto no podía mostrarlo, tampoco le gustaban algunas miradas de odio por parte de sus compañeros. ¿Qué culpa tenía ella de que la gente que se presentaba a las pruebas fueran tan malos? Por muy capitana que fuera no podía hacer milagros, y sinceramente, su equipo necesitaba un gran milagro si quería tener posibilidades de llegar al final de la liga con opciones a la copa. Si no la lograban iba a ser una gran deshonra para Slytherin y una vergüenza para ella misma, había ganado dos años atrás y se esperaba reivindicar el título que les ganaron los Gryffindor el año anterior.

Voló a gran velocidad en busca de Emery, hablaron un par de estrategias y después fue directa al cazador novato, el chico estaba tan asustado que apenas se mantenía en la escoba, eso era deprimente, pero aún logró que fuera a por la quaffle.

Iban perdiendo de 40 puntos, no eran demasiados, si encontraba y atrapaba la snitch podrían ganar y el calvario habría acabado. Por eso no perdió un segundo y empezó a dar vueltas rápidas al campo, bajo las gradas, por detrás de las torres, a gran altura… cualquier sitio era bueno para buscar la maldita snitch. Después de ese esfuerzo no pudo más que maldecir cuando vio al buscador de Ravenclaw lanzarse en picado hacia la bola dorada. Ella sabía que era mejor que él, bastante mejor, pero iba muy por delante. Aun así apretó los dientes y se pegó al palo de su escoba para seguirlo a gran velocidad. Tenía que atraparla. Eso era lo único en lo que podía pensar, su vista sólo estaba puesta en el snitch, no había nada más, poco a poco sintiéndose más cerca de ella.

Estaba estirando el brazo cuando sintió que algo la golpeaba en el costado izquierdo y la metía directamente entre la lona de las gradas, haciéndola caer al suelo con un sonido seco.

El partido concluyó unos segundos después con la victoria del otro buscador y Altais se apresuró a hacerse paso entre la gente, casi gruñendo literalmente para que se apartaran. No fue a donde estaba Leyna sino al pasillo por donde la llevarían a la enfermería alcanzando a verla mientras los profesores la transportaban y siguiéndolos. El tiempo se extendió cuando le hicieron esperar en la puerta, impacientándose. Al rato se sentó y se entretuvo haciendo rodar la varita en sus dedos, eso cortaba la conversación hacia él en la que no tenía interés, ya que era un gesto que había hecho muchas veces antes de lanzar un hechizo.

—Señor Black, puede pasar a verla, está bien —le informó la enfermera Tahnee al rato, dejándole paso a la enfermería.

Altais asintió y no se demoró un segundo en entrar y encontrar la cama en que estaba Leyna. La observó internamente preocupado en los lugares que en el uniforme de quidditch que había llevado había visto agujeros cuando la transportaban. Inspeccionó el hombro izquierdo después de ver que le habían curado los rasguños en el rostro y acarició el costado contrario, preguntándose si el golpe estaría del todo curado, cuánto daño se había hecho.

—¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Como si me hubiera golpeado una bludger y me hubiera chocado con unas gradas —contestó ella sonriéndole dulcemente—. Estoy bien, no tengo nada grave, y ya me curaron —aseguró, buscando su mano.

—Menos mal que no te dio de lleno como a Looper —dijo Altais dejando que cogiera su mano y sentándose de lado en la cama.

—Looper… mierda —pareció recordarlo en ese momento y hundió la cabeza en el almohadón—. No va a poder jugar en casi toda la temporada.

—Tampoco se nota demasiado la diferencia, no te angusties —opinó el chico.

—El novato es aún peor, te lo aseguro, temblaba en la escoba —contestó cerrando los ojos y soltando un largo suspiro—. Es una mierda, llevo años queriendo ser la capitana y ahora que lo soy tengo un equipo que da pena.

—Seguro que hay varios en la casa que saben jugar mejor, sólo tienes que convencerlos. Un equipo que da pena no es una buena campaña —aconsejó Altais.

La chica volvió a suspirar, pero se interrumpió a la mitad y abrió los ojos mirándolo como un perro mojado.

—¿Jugarás? ¿Conmigo? ¿Por fa?

—Ya juego contigo —contestó con una ladeada sonrisa, haciéndose el desentendido de lo que se refería realmente.

—No a eso, pervertido, a quidditch, en el equipo —repuso ella y volvió a hacer un mohín—. Eres el mejor de todos los cazadores del colegio, y yo soy la mejor buscadora, seremos el mejor equipo de todos los años si jugamos juntos —aseguró.

—Hace falta más que un buscador y un cazador para jugar, y yo sigo sin tener ninguna intención de perder mi tiempo en eso, menos rodeado de ineptos —se negó Altais.

—Pero Emery también es un buen golpeador y si ven que mejoramos seguro que más gente se quiere unir —insistió Leyna incorporándose y abrazándolo por el cuello—. Además así estaremos más tiempo juntos y las duchas serán más interesantes.

—Los vestuarios no son compartidos —replicó el chico.

—No… pero nadie tiene porque saber que te cuelas en el mío… les puedo meter prisa a las chicas —sugirió dejando un beso en su pulso.

—Es mucho más confortable el baño de prefectos —objetó él.

—Por fa… podemos ganarle la copa a Gryffindor por dos años consecutivos, hace mucho tiempo que nadie lo consigue —pidió, era importante tener un buen cazador y él era sin duda el mejor, sino no lo intentaría tanto—. Haré lo que quieras.

—Al año que viene no habrá copa de quidditch, es el Torneo —le recordó Altais, aunque lo último era tentador.

Leyna dejó caer la cabeza hacia adelante casi desistiendo. —Es un asco.

—Es bueno que te hagas a la idea.

La chica lo soltó finalmente y se volvió a tumbar en la cama. ¿De qué servía jugar si sabías que ibas a perder de todas formas? ¿Que ibas a quedar en ridículo?

—Sí, claro —contestó, cerrando los ojos de nuevo.

—¿Por qué es tan importante? No quieres dedicarte al quidditch y que tu Casa gane o pierda no repercute en nada en tu futuro —razonó Altais.

—Porque me gusta jugar, disfruto haciéndolo, pero eso no quiere decir que me dé igual perder, odio perder, en esto o en cualquier otra cosa —contestó y lo miró—. Además sí que puede influir a la hora de hacer relaciones, lo he visto en reuniones sociales, a mi tío rememorando partidos del colegio, lo emocionantes que eran sus duelos con Potter…

—Que siempre perdía —intervino Altais—. Al final que siempre pierdan no influye.

—Esto no es perder, Altais, es hacer el ridículo —repuso ella.

—Siempre hago trampas, ¿cómo voy a perder mis buenas costumbres? —preguntó tras unos segundos, considerándolo.

La chica lo miró sin terminar de creerse que fuera a aceptar. —Siempre puedes seguir haciendo trampas conmigo o en los entrenamientos.

—Esos pardillos se lo creerán y harán trampas vistosas en los partidos —objetó Altais—. Tu oferta, ¿por cuánto tiempo? —preguntó siendo benevolente y no dejando que se ofreciera además por tiempo indefinido.

—Hasta que Looper se recupere —contestó ella empezando a formar una sonrisa—. Ni un día más si no quieres.

—Si me coincide un entrenamiento con el Club de Encantamientos no iré —advirtió.

Ella asintió con rapidez volviendo a incorporarse y abrazándolo. —Gracias, gracias, te quiero.

—Así al menos no tendré que ver los partidos sólo con Zaniah gritando por ahí cerca —contestó Altais.

Leyna rio, puso sus manos en las mejillas de su novio y lo besó intensamente. —Eres el mejor.

—Lo sé. Y vamos a sacar de sus agradables vidas a esos que podrían hacer algo por mejorar el equipo, aunque sea a punta de varita —aseguró él, no iba a ser al único que condenaran a eso, aunque esos otros no tendrían compensaciones.

—No hay por qué ser tan radical, podemos sólo amenazarlos con veneno en sus comidas —contestó ella con una sonrisa maliciosa y volvió a besarlo—. Te compensaré, lo prometo, como tú quieras.

—Lo harás, vas a ser muy obediente este tiempo —corroboró con una sonrisa perversa.

Leyna no mostró miedo ante esa afirmación de su novio, aunque un cosquilleo le recorrió el estómago y deseó saber qué estaba planeando. Pero se contuvo de preguntar y en lugar de eso lo atrajo para besarlo con cariño, aprovechando que las cortinas estaban echadas, antes de que sus amigos subieran del comedor y descubrieran que ya estaba visible y nadie les había avisado.

-o-o-o-

Infierno. Infierno era la palabra que se le venía a la mente a Leyna en esos momentos, y la verdad era que no estaba muy lejos de la realidad. El fuego cubría gran parte de las casas de Hogsmeade, la gente a su alrededor corría, gritaba, empujaba y lloraba desesperadamente, hechizos cruzados los hacían caer, muchas veces esos hechizos eran lanzados por gente asustada, aterrorizada, y que no se fijaba a quién estaba alcanzando. Ella había caído un par de veces al suelo, su túnica estaba rota y llena de barro, pero por suerte ninguno de esos hechizos le había dado y podía seguir con su búsqueda desesperada.

No recordaba la última vez que se había separado de Altais en una visita al pueblo, ¿por qué habían tenido que hacerlo ese día? No lo recordaba, no quería pensarlo, sólo quería encontrar a Altais, saber que estaba a salvo, que esos mortífagos no lo habían herido o… No, tampoco quería pensar eso, aunque al parecer su subconsciente sí lo estaba haciendo ya que las lágrimas habían empezado a descender por sus mejillas. Conjuró un _Protego_ cuando un rayo verde de una maldición fue directamente hacia ella. La fuerza de ese hechizo la hizo trastabillar, pero se mantuvo en pie esa vez y se obligó a seguir corriendo.

Altais debía estar en la librería, allí habían quedado cuando ella se había marchado con Zaniah a mirar túnicas. Su amiga había intentado impedir que se fuera sola, pero Leyna había insistido, en realidad se había resistido a los tirones de ella y había escapado, en busca de él, segura de que sus amigos estarían bien.

-o-o-o-

Los gritos habían comenzado cuando estaba en la librería esperando a que Leyna se reuniera con él, quien había sido arrastrada a Moda Tiros Largos por Zaniah. Se agazapó cuando los instintos de la bestia que tenía en su interior se lo advirtieron y una maldición le pasó por encima de la cabeza atravesando un cristal de la librería e incendiando los libros al instante. Eso lo cabreó, pero aún conservó el instinto de esconderse unos segundos, unos pocos segundos antes de que pensara en Leyna ahí fuera con las personas que gritaban en el exterior, en el infierno que se había desatado, suponía que en un acto terrorista de esos mortífagos imitadores o lo que fueran. La preocupación por el bienestar de su novia se unía fácilmente con los instintos del nundu y salió de la tienda gruñendo literalmente. Ciertamente los terroristas estaban vestidos como los mortífagos de antaño a juzgar por las referencias que tenía al respecto: máscaras como una calavera y túnicas negras para los comedores de muerte.

Observó cómo un rayo rojo daba a una mujer y ésta se retorcía de dolor evidenciando que no se podía tratar de otra cosa que la _Cruciatus_. No ayudó a la mujer, sólo se reafirmó su objetivo de que tenía que encontrar a Leyna cuanto antes… y como fuera. Una sonrisa fría se extendió por sus labios, por el fuego cruzado era la mejor oportunidad de probar su nuevo hechizo creado y los otros que había aprendido sobre humanos.

Convocó un fuerte escudo sobre él en primer lugar y avanzó en dirección a la sastrería corriendo hasta que un hechizo casi impactó contra él, lo esquivó rodando por el suelo y enfrentó al mortífago que volvía a atacarle.

— _Sanguinem ignis_ —pronunció su maldición recién creada unos días atrás y observó con fascinación cómo el rival se quedaba rígido y gritaba por la lava que debía estar sintiendo que llenaba sus venas, en veinte segundos la lava lo había recorrido por completo y salía de su cuerpo por sus oídos, ojos, nariz y boca.

Eso era incluso mejor de lo que había esperado. Otro lo atacó mientras terminaba de ver todo el proceso y devolvió el ataque con otra maldición que el oponente pudo detener. Altais no se demoró más y siguió corriendo, intercambiando maldiciones cuando era preciso, la mayoría de las veces atacando a los pies, la gente nunca se tapaba los pies, él no podía comprenderlo. El tiempo pasaba y él comenzaba a desesperarse, aunque no podían haber pasado más de cinco minutos o de lo contrario algunos aurores ya estarían allí.

Divisó a Leyna corriendo en la dirección en que él venía, tal vez buscándole la muy inconsciente, les separaban unos pocos metros donde varios mortífigos correteaban con impunidad y un carro en llamas. Cuando un mortífago lo fijó como objetivo se volcó en la pelea, y le pareció que se contenía de algún modo o era un poco malo en el duelo, eso iba a salirle caro porque él tenía prisa y se estaba hartando. Logró que su maldición le acertara y después lo lanzó a las llamas para que no hubiera pruebas cercanas a donde iba a llegar con Leyna.

—¡Leyna! —la llamó logrando que al fin sus miradas se conectaran.

El breve segundo de distracción fue el momento que en que las maldiciones decidieron dirigirse hacia ellos, vio con preocupación la que se dirigía hacia ella, se agachó y proyectó su escudo a Leyna para protegerla en caso de que esa maldición fuera demasiado fuerte para un solo _Protego_. Iba a levantarse y correr hasta ella, pero una maldición pasó cerca de él, no le acertó porque volvió a tirarse al suelo aunque esa vez se golpeó en la cabeza con la rueda del carro en llamas. Se levantó y corrió hasta al fin llegar hasta su novia, tratando de superar la leve desorientación por el golpe.

Leyna se abrazó a él con fuerza, aferrándose a la túnica de él. —Altais… —dijo contra su pecho, asustada, siendo más consciente de la situación una vez que estuvo con él.

Altais se soltó, no era el lugar para eso, la cogió de la mano y tiró de ella manteniéndola cerca de su cuerpo. —Vamos —la instó, se planteó buscar a Emery y Teddy, pero los aurores ya estaban llegando y en ese fuego cruzado podían acabar lamentando más que ayudando, prefería asegurarse de salvar lo que sí podía.

Suponiendo que el camino hacia el colegio sería un caos como el pueblo se dirigió a la Casa de los Gritos, además quedaba más cerca. Sólo se detuvo cuando los atacaban para tratar de contrarrestar el ataque ahora con magia blanca, o hacer que lo esquivara con él antes de seguir alejándose casi corriendo.

Conforme se acercaban al centro del pueblo, al camino hacia el colegio, la gente se agolpaba, los hechizos eran muchos más y se hacía más complicado esquivarlos. Un grupo de varios alumnos corrió hacia ellos, empujando a Leyna tirándola al suelo. Altais se sentía frustrado, por su mente pasaban decenas de hechizos con los que sería más efectivo librarse de lo que hubiera en su camino. Volvió a tirar de Leyna en dirección contraria a donde se dirigían los alumnos, hacia un lateral del pueblo aunque tuviera que dar empujones y susurrar algún hechizo zancadilla cuando se frustraba demasiado.

No supo cuando se alejaron del barullo, aunque le parecieron horas en ese infierno. Leyna se dejó guiar a la Casa de los Gritos, a una de las habitaciones. Una vez allí volvió a abrazar a Altais, fuerte, casi demasiado, dejando salir el miedo que había sentido en forma de lágrimas.

—Ya está, estás bien, ¿verdad? —dudó un poco él, abrazándola a su vez—. Seguro que los demás también lo están —trató de calmarla, y también mentalizarse de eso—, los aurores no tardaron demasiado en llegar y esos… mortífagos eran un poco ineptos.

Ella asintió, tratando de normalizar la respiración antes de mirarlo. —Estoy… bien… —aseguró frotándose los ojos—. Sólo rasguños —aclaró—. ¿Y tú? ¿Estás bien? Pensé que… podría haberte pasado algo… yo… —dijo, negando con la cabeza y en ese momento percatándose del golpe en la cabeza de Altais—. Te hirieron.

—Me golpeé un poco al esquivar, no es gran cosa —contestó quitándole importancia—. Si estás más tranquila deberíamos ir al colegio.

Leyna volvió a asentir, pero mirándolo con preocupación. —¿Seguro que estás bien?

—Sí, luego pasaré por la enfermería y ya está —dijo para tranquilizarla, también quería asegurarse de no tener una contusión—. Sígueme.

—¿A dónde? En el pueblo todavía están… luchando —preguntó aunque cogiendo su mano, tampoco quería dejar de sentirlo cerca.

—Hay un pasadizo, guárdame el secreto o Teddy irá tras mi cabeza —contestó Altais bajando las escaleras de la casa hasta el sótano.

Leyna se dejó guiar, sorprendida por el descubrimiento de ese pasadizo, aunque en esos momentos su mente no registraba demasiado eso, sólo quería estar en su cama, a salvo, con él. Llegaron al colegio, la revolución de los alumnos, los aurores, los profesores, todos demasiado preocupados.

—Altais… te acompaño a la enfermería —dijo pegándose a él.

Él asintió levemente. —Vamos, así tomarán constancia de que llegamos —aceptó.

Fueron a la enfermería donde les hicieron un rápido chequeo, a ella le curaron los pequeños arañazos y a Altais la herida de la cabeza y otro golpes. Los aurores les tomaron declaración y los mandaron a la sala común, instándoles a dormir con una poción para dormir sin sueños. Una vez en la sala, Leyna tiró de la mano de su novio para que se detuviera.

—¿Puedo… dormir contigo?

Altais la miró unos segundos y asintió, comprendiendo que seguía asustada, tenía la poción para dormir sin sueños para evitar pesadillas si lo asolaban, había matado por primera vez esa tarde y no sólo a una persona.

—Vamos a dormir.

Ella asintió y subieron a la habitación de él, desprendiéndose de la ropa sucia y acurrucándose en la estrecha cama después de tomarse la poción, pegándose a él todo lo posible y sólo sintiéndose segura cuando Altais la rodeó por la cintura y la estrechó contra sí.

 **Continuará…**

 **Notas finales:** Las malas artes de Slytherin nunca fallan, ya tenemos a Altais en el equipo para que podáis imaginarlo con ese uniforme bien pegadito al cuerpo o en las duchas después de un cansado partido. :P Además los mortis ya empiezan acercarse a nuestros bichos, alerta permanente.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc_. _y AOL/Time Warner Inc._ Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia.

 **Capítulo 4**

El profesor Ivanov les había hecho sentarse de nuevo después de la práctica para comentar algunos detalles sobre los ejercicios y errores de los compañeros para aprender de ellos, Altais se sentía mortalmente aburrido y no venía el momento de coger su cartera y escapar antes de que lo interceptara de nuevo. En los dos meses que llevaban de curso ya había hablado con el hombre tres veces y estaba harto de perder su tiempo, de bailar con el hombre en las conversaciones que él consideraba pertinentes y en las que no tenía interés porque el profesor le escondía algo y no había manera de conseguir averiguar nada, y desde esa vez que se había quedado observándole impasible en las escaleras mientras luchaba por su vida soportaba aquella situación aún menos porque sabía que estaba evaluándolo o incluso podía querer perjudicarlo de algún modo. Ante esto último él tenía todos los permisos de la biblioteca guardados por si acaso ese era el objetivo de esos libros de moral cuestionable.

Miró a su alrededor, para ese punto escuchando a Ivanov sólo a medias, en cambio sus compañeros prestaban más interés que tres semanas atrás, antes del atentado en Hogsmeade esa asignatura no parecía tan importante, ahora la gente tenía miedo de una nueva guerra, de vivir el infierno que vivieron sus progenitores por mucho que el Ministerio hubiera asegurado que no había ningún Señor Oscuro alzándose y que esos mortífagos estaban siendo atrapados.

Al fin escuchó las palabras con las que el profesor puso fin a la clase, él hizo un movimiento de varita para que los utensilios que había dejado sobre la mesa por cortesía se guardaban y cogió su cartera dirigiéndose hacia la puerta como alma que lleva el diablo, sin embargo, el diablo no fue lo suficientemente rápido, casi había cruzado el umbral, pero las temidas palabras de Ivanov lo detuvieron.

—Señor Black, ¿puede quedarse un momento? Tengo algo importante que contarle —dijo Dimitri desde su escritorio.

El chico habría dejado caer la cabeza y lloriqueado de no ser una reacción tan poco correcta e infantil. Se giró con el rostro imperturbable.

—Sí, profesor Ivanov —respondió viendo a sus amigos pasar por su lado en dirección a la libertad, intuía que ahí se iba a ir su hora libre antes de la práctica de quidditch.

—No hemos podido hablar del incidente en Hogsmeade —dijo el hombre cuando el último alumno salió—. ¿Se encuentra bien?

La mirada de Altais se enfrió un ápice más, ¿ahora se preocupaba por si bienestar? La hipocresía tenía un límite o se creía que no lo había visto esa vez en las escaleras.

—De no ser así no estaría en su clase, ¿no cree, profesor? —replicó con palabras carentes de toda emoción, no había ni la cordialidad usual para esas cosas, nada.

—Supongo que no, señor Black —contestó el hombre sonriendo ampliamente, nunca lo había visto sonreír así—. Sinceramente, ¿qué opina del poder?

El chico decidió apoyarse en el pupitre de la primera fila que tenía detrás, tratando de que una posición más relajada lo ayudara con la paciencia.

—El poder es lo que mueve el mundo en cada una de sus formas, puede ser político, mágico, el conocimiento o incluso unos valores férreos puede representar un poder importante —respondió desapasionadamente.

—Esa es una buena respuesta —concedió—. El poder es una de las cosas más importantes de este mundo, señor Black, todo el mundo lo sabe, algunos lo intentan esconder, pero es tan cierto como que el Sol sale todos los días —comentó recostándose en su silla—. ¿Qué haría por conseguir el poder? ¿Qué estaría dispuesto a dar?

—¿A dar? Nada más que tiempo. ¿Por qué iba a sacrificar nada más? —contestó Altais y decidió ir acabando con aquel interrogatorio unidireccional—. ¿Y usted, qué daría, profesor Ivanov?

—Nada más que lo que de algún modo se interponga en mi camino —respondió con sinceridad el hombre—. El ministerio no sabe utilizar su poder, nunca lo ha sabido usar, ¿no cree?

—No creo que las políticas del ministerio tengan relación con mi mejora en la materia que imparte, profesor —objetó Altais.

—No estamos hablando de política exactamente, señor Black, sino del poder que está dispuesto a conseguir y que yo puedo ayudarle a alcanzar —contestó Ivanov, más concreto y transparente que en el resto de las ocasiones que habían hablado.

El nundu dentro de él se desperezó del lugar en que había permanecido agazapado en todas esas conversaciones, viendo la oportunidad y también furioso por sus sospechas. Para Altais esas palabras no eran más que falacias como todo lo demás, tretas para que Ivanov alcanzara sus propias metas usándole de algún modo. No soportaba que nadie tratara de utilizarlo, él sabía que estaba por encima de eso, cada vez superaba más a sus congéneres y no iba a permitir que lo mangonearan. Su magia pulsó en su piel con tintes de oscuridad sólo por la práctica o tal vez por su sangre afín a esa oscuridad, esa misma piel que arañaba la bestia en su interior mientras acortaba la distancia y subía a la tarima deshaciéndose de la altura privilegia del profesor, se había acabado el trato de favor.

—¿Qué poder pretende alcanzar a través de mí? Me he cansado de jugar al ratón y el gato —exigió saber—. ¿Cuál es su verdadero interés?

Dimitri no se amedrentó con la cercanía del chico, se inclinó un poco hacia él y mantuvo la mirada fija a sus ojos.

—Señor Black, cualquiera que supiera lo que es usted tendría interés en su persona. Yo lo tengo, desde antes de conocerlo siguiera, y siempre he sido consciente de que en el momento en que lo encontrara podría llevarnos al triunfo que esperamos desde hace tiempo, a un nuevo gobierno.

Altais se retrajo un segundo por la primera frase, como un gato al que le pisan la cola lo primero es tratar de liberar esa parte y si se sigue atrapado atacar. Él hizo justo eso inmediatamente después cogiendo el cuello de la gabardina del profesor con una mano y apuntándolo con la varita con la otra.

—¿Qué sabes?

—Estoy absolutamente seguro de que sé más que usted —contestó el hombre sin asustarse por la clara amenaza—. Nadie va a delatarlo, señor Black, soy el único que conoce su naturaleza y así seguirá siendo pase lo que pase.

—Eso no es una respuesta y nunca ha tenido ninguna credibilidad para mí —repuso Altais.

—El Señor Oscuro eligió muy bien al hechizar a tu madre, a su vástago, sin duda no podría haberlo hecho mejor —comentó, mostrando que sí sabía más que él sobre su maldición.

—Voldemort, soy el producto de otro de sus planes dementes —dedujo el chico con desprecio, soltó la gabardina, pero siguió apuntándolo, atento—. Y tú eres uno de esos secuaces que sigue por ahí y… que ni muerto y enterrado se atreve a decir el nombre.

—No, señor Black, yo soy más listo que todos ellos, más que el mismísimo Voldemort, yo sigo aquí —respondió Dimitri como si fuera obvio y sonriendo de lado—. Yo no tengo ideas genocidas, de eso nada, yo busco poder, el mismo poder que sé que usted desea también. ¿Por qué no aprovechar lo que sé del pasado?

—Así que además de saber que podría darle una muerte segura antes de que lograra llegar a la puerta, cree saber mis aspiraciones. ¿Y cuáles son esas según usted?

—Sé que quiere llegar a ser alguien importante, señor Black, con poder —contestó el hombre—. ¿O me equivoco?

—No, no lo hace. Pero no lo necesito a usted para lograr mis propósitos —objetó Altais.

—¿Y qué me diría si yo le ofreciera mucho más que esos propósitos? ¿Si pudiera alcanzar un poder mayor que al que aspira en estos momentos? Puedo lograrlo, señor Black —aseguró Ivanov.

—¿Más arriba que el Consejo de la Confederación Internacional? No lo creo, usted es sólo un maestro, ni siquiera procede de una familia importante. Usted, profesor Ivanov, no es nada —replicó el chico.

El profesor, para sorpresa de él, empezó a reír. —¿De verdad piensa que le estoy ofreciendo algo por simples contactos? Nada de eso, señor Black, para lo que le estoy ofreciendo hay que luchar, trabajar, pero no creo que usted tenga ningún problema con eso —aseguró el hombre cuando dejó de reír—. Le estoy ofreciendo controlar todo el mundo mágico, señor Black.

Altais elevó una ceja, incrédulo. —Me temo que no es usted tan inteligente, pretende, pero sólo quiere otro demente tratando de hacerse con poder a punta de varita. No son mis planes, ya se los he dicho —contestó y bajó la varita—. Ya he perdido bastante de mi tiempo y tengo práctica de quidditch. Buenas tardes, profesor —se despidió dando los primeros pasos para marcharse.

—Yo no envío a esos dementes, como usted los llama. Cualquier persona inteligente habría aprendido de lo que pasó con Voldemort por sus estúpidos planes de dominación y limpieza. Pero en algo tenía razón, la magia es mucho más poderosa de lo que nos hace ver el ministerio, nos controla, nos limita, yo no quiero límites, señor Black, ¿y usted? ¿No disfruta practicando esos hechizos que le di?

—Sólo tres de los libros que me ha dado no habían pasado antes por mis manos, profesor —confesó Altais, volviendo a girarse para mirarle, pero sin desandar lo que se había alejado—. Cada forma de la magia tiene su poder y es importante, para mí la magia no está corrompida, no es buena ni mala, es el mago y los propósitos con los que hace uso de ella lo que la hace de un modo u otro. La desgracia de la magia negra es que son muchos los magos débiles que se consagran a ella y son consumidos —explicó más sincero y directo que en todas las conversaciones anteriores.

—Entonces está de acuerdo en que el ministerio nos limita —contestó el hombre—. Llegando a la Confederación Internacional no logrará liberar su poder, señor Black, hay que cambiar el mundo mágico para lograrlo.

—¿Y qué propone, profesor Ivanov?

—Únase a nosotros, señor Black, o mejor, únase a mí. Le aseguro que podremos alcanzar esas metas —ofreció Dimitri mirándolo fijamente.

—Qué… apasionada afirmación, pero no tengo ninguna intención en ser el siervo de nadie —denegó la oferta.

—Piénselo, señor Black, no es servidumbre lo que le estoy ofreciendo, usted y yo seremos socios —aseguró centrando su vista en unos pergaminos sobre su mesa, dando por terminada la conversación.

Altais frunció el ceño ante esas palabras, pero no dijo nada más y siguió su camino. En ese momento no quería saber nada más y tenía que analizar todo lo que habían hablado. Al salir de la clase comprobó la hora y maldijo por no tener la estúpida práctica de quidditch, en ese momento era lo que menos le apetecía, no estaba de humor, pero se había comprometido a ir y no le quedaba otra. Tendría que relegar ese análisis para otro momento.

-o-o-o-

Ella no quería, de verdad que no quería, pero su mente estaba haciendo una fuerza sobrehumana para salir de ese plácido sueño en el que se encontraba. Estaba cansada, y algo dolorida, por eso quería seguir durmiendo plácidamente, pero su cabeza parecía tener otros planes para ella. Hizo un suave sonido de protesta y se acurrucó más bajo las mantas, pegándose a esa calidez que sentía frente a ella. Inspiró y el característico olor de Altais llegó a sus fosas nasales haciéndola sonreír incluso en esa duermevela, siempre se sentía bien saber que estaba con ella cuando despertaba, aunque si lo pensaba no recordaba haberse ido a dormir con él la noche anterior.

Pensando en eso recordó el día que era, el día de su cumpleaños, eso sin duda explicaba el cansancio de su cuerpo y ese pequeño embotellamiento de su cabeza. La noche anterior había estado en su fiesta, la que Zaniah le había organizado en la sala común, había sido una gran fiesta, mucha gente había ido y Altais había estado con ella en casi todo momento, algo extraño en él cuando se trataba de esa clase de eventos. Recordaba haber estado bebiendo, bailando y riendo con sus amigos largo rato, pero de repente una gran laguna se formaba en su cabeza y no podía recordar nada.

Frunció el ceño un poco molesta por esa sensación y se removió incómoda. No le gustaba, no, nada de nada, así que forzó a su mente a recordar. Pudo verse a sí misma, bailando con Altais, juntos, muy juntos, hablándose al oído y ella riendo ante lo que le estaba diciendo, pero no recordaba el qué había sido. En la siguiente escena no estaban solos, Zaniah, Emery, Chealse y Teddy estaban con ellos brindando a gritos por la cumpleañera, se vio a sí misma siendo alzada por Emery, a los demás riendo, incluso Altais tenía una sonrisa ladeada en el rostro ante la escena de ella exigiendo ser bajada y su amigo riendo.

También recordó haber ido a por una nueva bebida y haber ignorado completamente a Higgs que le estaba diciendo algo. El último retazo que recordó parecía ser cerca del final de la fiesta, ella y Altais sentados en un sillón apartado, ella sentada en su regazo y él rodeándola con un brazo por la cintura. Estaban hablando de algo, por la expresión de él parecía estar reprochándole que hubiera bebido de más, pero Leyna le restó importancia dándole un dulce beso.

Después de eso no sabía qué había pasado, al parecer su novio se había asegurado de que se fueran a dormir a un lugar cómodo. Ese pensamiento la hizo sonreír más y dejó un beso en el pecho del chico sin abrir aún los ojos.

—Buenos días —saludó Altais, llevaba tiempo despierto, pero no había hecho nada por liberarse del abrazo de su novia, más siendo ese día, estaba haciendo muchas concesiones por ser su cumpleaños—. ¿Cómo va la cabeza? —preguntó moviendo el brazo con el que la había estado rodeando por la cintura para acariciar con los dedos su cabello.

—Un poco embotada —contestó ella sintiendo la boca un poco pastosa—. ¿Me porté bien?

—¿Tú qué crees? —replicó alzando una ceja antes de incorporarse un poco para coger una poción y un cáliz de la mesilla—. Bébete esto, intenté que te lo tomaras ayer, pero lo escupías.

—Es que sabe horrible —se defendió ella incorporándose y miró el cáliz con la nariz arrugada antes de beberlo de un trago—. Lo último que recuerdo es acurrucarme contigo y darte un beso, eso no es portarse mal —respondió poniendo una sonrisa inocente.

—Si te hubieras comportado no estarías tragando eso ahora —replicó Altais, cogiendo el cáliz, dejándolo en la mesilla y girándose por completo inclinándose por el borde de la cama para coger una bandeja con patas que puso sobre las piernas de Leyna.

La chica sonrió ampliamente ante el completo desayuno, aplaudiendo emocionada al ver galletas de chocolate y menta en él. Llevó una mano a la mejilla de Altais y lo besó castamente en los labios para no dejarle el sabor de la poción.

—Te quiero mucho mucho en estos momentos —le dijo cogiendo una galleta.

—Cuánto interés —la molestó un poco mientras cogía de la bandeja una taza de té Earl Grey para desayunar también.

Ella negó con la cabeza. —Te quiero mucho siempre, pero cuando me traes galletas te quiero mucho más —aseguró sonriéndole—. ¿Cuándo me trajiste aquí? —preguntó observando la sala de los menesteres.

—Cuando decidiste que la sala común era un buen lugar para intimidades, esa fue la señal de que ya habías tenido suficiente fiesta y bebida —respondió Altais.

Leyna se sonrojó ante la respuesta. —Lo siento —se disculpó por ese comportamiento que en realidad a ninguno de los dos le gustaba.

—¿Al menos recuerdas algo de tu fiesta de cumpleaños?

—Sí… recuerdo que estuviste conmigo, bailando y todo el tiempo, y que también estuvimos con los demás… recuerdo todo hasta que empezamos a beber con todos esos chupitos de whisky de fuego —contestó.

—Algo es algo. Habría sido desafortunado que después de permanecer horas allí no lo recordaras —explicó su punto de preguntarle.

La chica asintió comprendiéndolo. —También sé que Emery me alzó por los aires y nadie hizo nada por salvarme —agregó mirándolo mal.

—Te reías, parecías estar pasándolo bien, ¿quién soy yo para impedírtelo? —objetó con una sonrisa burlona.

Ella bufó y bebió lo que le quedaba de zumo de naranja para después acabar con su última galleta. Habiendo subsanado el mal sabor de boca llevó una mano a la mejilla de Altais de nuevo y lo volvió a besar, esa vez más largamente.

—Te perdonaré por el desayuno y por haberme traído.

—¿Sólo por eso? —preguntó sobre sus labios antes de unirlos de nuevo.

Ella rio en el beso. —Bueno, también por ser tú.

—Termina de desayunar, aún no te he dado mi regalo —la instó, siguiendo sus propias palabras.

—¡Regalo! Vale —aceptó dando cuenta de su té, apartó la bandeja dando por terminado el desayuno y lo miró con emoción.

Altais sonrió con cierta diversión y se levantó, podría haber convocado el regalo como había hecho con el desayuno cuando se despertó, pero disfrutaba de hacerla impacientar. Dirigió su cuerpo sólo cubierto por los calzoncillos hasta la mesita baja frente a la chimenea, cogió un paquete envuelto en plata y una cinta verde con un sobre encima y regresó con pasos deliberadamente lentos.

—Ábrelos —la instó sentándose a su lado.

Leyna los cogió y meditó cual abrir primero, decantándose por el paquete plateado. Deshizo el lazo con cuidado y lo abrió sin romper el papel. Sonrió ampliamente cuando leyó el título del libro: _Rasgos de los animales del mundo y las tranformaciones de los animagos_.

—Gracias, es genial, así podré saber más cosas para cuando lo consiga —dijo empezando a hojearlo y viendo que las páginas no parecían terminar nunca aunque el libro era fino—. Tiene un hechizo, para que no abulte —dijo con emoción y dejó un beso en la mejilla de Altais—. Ahora el sobre —anunció abriéndolo también con cuidado.

Miró con absoluta sorpresa a su novio cuando sacó las dos entradas para ver a Dust Wizards en concierto esas Navidades. El grupo era uno de sus favoritos, por no decir su preferido, tocaban música Rock y su madre los aborrecía. Además eso significaba que podría ver a Altais en las fiestas, ya que no iban a quedarse en el colegio como el año anterior. Se lanzó a abrazarlo, haciéndolo caer de espaldas a la cama y le dio un largo e intenso beso.

—Eres el mejor del mundo.

—Lo sé —dijo como usualmente hacía—. Me alegro de haber acertado con el regalo —agregó metiendo una mano en el pelo rubio de su nuca y acariciando instándola a besarlo de nuevo.

—Lo hiciste, el libro es genial y el concierto… adoro el grupo y me encanta poder verte en Navidad —contestó volviendo a unir sus labios como él quería.

—Hoy no voy a mandarte, además Looper ya está casi recuperado —informó en referencia a su acuerdo.

—Lo sé… me enteré —contestó pasando a besar su cuello—. Aunque también me lo pasé bien cuando me ordenabas cosas —admitió mordisqueando el pulso de él.

—Eso era evidente —contestó ladeando la cabeza para dejarla hacer por el momento.

Leyna sonrió sobre su cuello, sus manos acariciando el pecho de él despacio, colocándose mejor con las piernas a ambos lado de él. Bajó a sus hombros con esos gestos y de ahí a su pecho mientras los dedos de sus manos aventureras se metían bajo la tela del calzoncillo.

—No dije que fuera a ser tu regalo —comentó Altais, aunque su pasividad evidenciaba lo contrario, era patente que se estaba ofreciendo a ella por esa vez, sólo a ella.

—Eres mejor que un regalo —aseguró ella mirándolo y dejando un dulce beso en su pecho antes de seguir su descenso poco a poco. Cuando llegó al abdomen sus manos bajaron esa única prenda que lo cubría y sonrió pícara, dando una sola lamida al miembro de él y regresando de nuevo al abdomen.

Altais jadeó, casi gimió por esa acción, la miró con frustrado deseo, no podía hacerle eso para dejarlo en una insinuación. Llevó una mano al pelo de Leyna, pero se contuvo de guiarla a donde quería. Ella jugó con su ombligo, lamiendo, rodeándolo con la punta de la lengua, se alejaba hacia su cadera y regresaba tras dejar un suave mordisco ahí. Se mantuvo en el lugar largo rato antes de seguir el descenso a las ingles de él y meter sus manos bajo el cuerpo de su novio para poder agarrar sus nalgas al tiempo que acogía entre sus labios su creciente erección. Él gimió alto ante eso, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan incontrolablemente placentero que hiciera eso? Sintió esos labios subir y bajar por su erección, cuando sin que nada se lo avisara ella volvió a apretarle los glúteos se retorció sin poder contenerse, sus caderas querían moverse para profundizar más en esa boca, de su boca escapaban placenteros gemidos y con una mano se sujetó al cabecero cuando esa dinámica continuó y sintió que el placer arrasaba toda razón.

Leyna sacó una mano del cuerpo de él y con esfuerzo llamó a su varita, Altais le había enseñado a hacerlo después del ataque de los mortífagos, por si volvía a haber otro y perdía la varita en el proceso. Con un movimiento se deshizo de la ropa que la cubría a ella y después realizó los hechizos convenientes anticonceptivos. Apretó por última vez el culo de Altais, sabía que lo estaba dejando al borde de la locura, pero aun así apartó la mano que le quedaba y su boca de su erección. Antes de que él pudiera hacer un sonido de protesta se empaló, suficientemente húmeda sólo por verlo y sentirlo.

Altais se sorprendió por el cambio, por ese caliente abrazo rodeando su polla, le costó reubicarse, salir un poco de la vorágine en que había entrado. Cuando lo hizo, llevó sus manos a las caderas de su novia, se incorporó quedando sentado y la instó a moverse mientras atrapaba sus labios con los propios. Ella lo hizo con un ritmo lento, pero profundo y rítmico que fue aumentando poco a poco. Rodeándolo con los brazos por el cuello para mantenerse pegada a él y responder a ese intenso beso. Él tomó una profunda respiración entre un beso y otro, después de calentarlo tanto lo estaba matando con esa lentitud, no sabía cuánto iba a aguantar así no queriendo cambiar el plan de la chica esa vez.

Leyna le hizo esperar un poco más hasta que ella misma estuvo igual de excitada que él y aumentó mucho más ese ritmo, moviéndose casi frenéticamente, gimiendo sin contenciones, besándolo con pasión. Metió los dedos de una mano en el pelo de Altais y apretó un poco para que se separara y poder mirarlo. Conectó sus ojos verdes con la tormenta en los de él, de los labios gruesos de Altais también escapaban cortos sonidos placenteros, estaba anhelando llegar a orgasmo. Las manos de él ayudaron en el movimiento, llevándolos finalmente a la tan deseada culminación casi sincronizándose. Se quedaron en esa posición, abrazándose el uno al otro mientras recuperaban el aliento.

Ella sonrió, feliz de estar con él, y dejó un relajado beso en sus labios, soltando un poco su agarre.

—Es bueno ser libre de nuevo —bromeó mirándolo con cariño.

—Estoy bien contigo —contestó ante esas palabras, acarició su mejilla al ir a llevar una mano a su nuca y la besó lentamente.

La chica asintió cuando el beso terminó y escondió el rostro en el cuello de su novio, no quería separarse en ese momento de él, y creía que nunca querría hacerlo.

—En Navidad… cuando sea el concierto… ¿crees que podremos estar juntos más después? —preguntó acariciando el hombro contrario al que estaba apoyada.

—Podría secuestrarte, así voy practicando para el verano —bromeó Altais.

Ella rio y asintió ante la idea. —Me parece perfecto que lo hagas —aseguró—. Tengo que hablar con Zaniah para verano, para que me cubra.

—Vaya, va a ser útil —comentó el chico.

—Es útil muchas veces, lo que pasa es que os odiáis mutuamente —replicó ella soltando un largo suspiro por eso.

—No la odio, eso sería darle mucha importancia —objetó Altais, y decidió cambiar de tema y de posición, soltando a Leyna y tumbándose—. ¿Has pensado hacer el examen de aparición?

Ella se quedó sentada aún sobre él, con la yema de un dedo empezó a dibujar cosas en el pecho de su novio.

—Sí, antes de navidad lo haré. ¿Y tú? ¿Planeas hacerlo?

—Sí, en mi cumpleaños —corroboró él, observando lo que hacía con ese dedo, no le parecía nada en concreto.

—Y ya podemos hacer magia fuera del colegio, así que podremos escapar sin problemas —rio.

—Facilita los trámites del secuestro.

—Mucho —concordó sonriéndole antes de seguir con el dibujo—. Deberías aprenderte las canciones más famosas del grupo, ¿sabes? Es divertido cantarlas con ellos.

—No voy a cantar —dijo tajante, ya era bastante aceptar ir a ese concierto en el que los apretujarían y habría cientos de adolescentes desinhibidos y otros no tan adolescentes, pero como si lo fueran.

—¿Por qué? Es divertido y sé que te gustan las canciones cuando las canto —aseguró mirándolo con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada, ese grupo era uno de los que más solía cantar cuando estaban relajadamente en la cama o en el sofá frente al fuego y no quería buscar un libro para leer, de cualquier modo cantar era su pasatiempo secreto desde siempre.

—Yo no canto. Tampoco le veo la importancia a hacerlo, menos en un concierto en que no importa si lo haces o no porque no se oye —argumentó, imperturbable a su mirada.

—Simplemente es divertido —contestó ella encogiéndose de hombros y se inclinó un poco hacia él—. Y no me importa que no me escuche el resto, puedo cantar para ti —agregó, sus palabras rozando la oreja de él y empezando una suave melodía.

Altais sonrió y se relajó escuchándola cantar, había sido extraño la primera vez que lo había hecho, pero esa voz dulce encandilaba a cualquiera, le gustaba, más aún porque sabía cuánto le gustaba a ella hacerlo, la hacía feliz. Leyna sonrió también al verlo sin detener su canto, se tumbó a su lado de costado, con la cabeza en su hombro, y siguió con esas suaves caricias y la canción que fue enlazándose con otras; tenían todo el día para estar el uno con el otro.

 **Continuará…**

 **Notas finales:** Bueno, bueno, ya se van desvelando los planes de Ivanov. ¿Y qué opináis del origen de la maldición de Altais, os lo olíais?


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc_. _y AOL/Time Warner Inc._ Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia.

 **Capítulo 5**

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que habló por última vez con Ivanov, desde que el hombre le contara la verdad y esos difusos planes. Les había dado mil vueltas, había tratado de descartarlos, olvidarlos y pasar página, pero había seguido teniendo interés por lo que proponía, porque hubiera un modo de cambiar ese desprecio en el mundo por la magia oscura, esa intolerancia. Sí, le gustaría poder hacer magia libremente sin temer que alguien inspeccionara su varita o peor, que lo descubrieran ejerciendo una que estaba fuera de la ley. No era que pensara que no se debiera coartar de ningún modo el uso de la magia, pero no de ese modo, no vetar una clase de magia sino los actos que se cometieran con ella, no toda la magia negra llevaba consigo sufrimiento y muerte, y sino a las pruebas se remitía, había sido esa magia la que había separado a Leyna de Higgs donde la blanca había fallado. Sí, ese era un pequeño sueño que apenas había contemplado, pero que ahora que alguien afirmaba que podía no ser sólo un sueño le hacía darle más importancia, considerarlo seriamente.

Pensaba en todo eso mientras practicaba las maldiciones de esa clase casi de un modo aburrido, más concentrado en sus pensamientos que en el ejercicio en sí. Lo que no lo decidía a indagar más en el plan de Ivanov era que había insinuado que debería unirse a esos remedos de mortífagos durante un tiempo para alcanzar sus metas. Ya lo había dicho, no quería ser el siervo de nadie.

La clase llegó a su fin y tomó la decisión de dejar de ignorar al profesor, necesitaba aclararse, y eso sólo iba a conseguirlo conversando de nuevo con él. Se despidió de Leyna y Emery y esa vez se quedó por voluntad propia allí, esperando que el resto de sus compañeros saliera.

—Señor Black, ¿desea algo? —preguntó el profesor corrigiendo algunos trabajos de alumnos de cursos inferiores, interiormente celebrando su pequeña victoria particular.

—Quisiera aclarar algunas cosas con usted, he estado considerando sus propuestas —respondió Altais apoyándose en uno de los pupitres de la primera fila como comenzara la conversación la vez anterior.

El hombre dejó la pluma en el soporte y levantó la mirada hacia el chico, su expresión seria no mostraba lo que estaba pensando, que ya estaba todo logrado.

—¿Qué es lo que quiere aclarar? Contestaré a sus preguntas gustoso —ofreció.

—Habló de la legalización de toda la magia. Estoy de acuerdo con eso, la magia es única y pura en cada una de sus formas, de existir unas leyes se deberían aplicar a su uso no a la magia en sí. Ese es un propósito por el que coincido con usted en que merece luchar —explicó Altais—. Sin embargo, desconozco los medios que propone para ello, y por qué asegura que ese grupo de pseudomortífagos es importante.

—Le hablaré francamente, señor Black, es imposible tratar de cambiar ese tipo de leyes mágicas de un modo completamente legal. ¿A qué mago votarían para ministro si propusiera la legalización de la magia oscura? A ninguno, esta sociedad tiene muy presente lo ocurrido durante la guerra, muchas muertes, mucha sangre derramada… no, nadie lo lograría así, y si llegara al puesto sin mencionar tus intenciones el pueblo se revelaría —explicó el hombre—. Para lograr el cambio hay que cambiar la mentalidad de toda la comunidad mágica y para eso hay que derrocar al ministerio, por eso necesitamos a los pseudomortifagos. Al contrario de lo que cree hay muy pocos que sigan creyendo fielmente las palabras de Voldemort, y son útiles para alcanzar los objetivos, al fin y al cabo se necesitan aliados para una empresa de tales magnitudes.

Altais se quedó pensativo largos segundos. —No, no puede lograrse de forma completamente legal, pero por la fuerza tampoco se conseguiría algo duradero, la gente se acabaría revelando, nunca lo aceptarían. Se deberían cursar esas leyes de un modo legal, pero con un incentivo que impulsara a la gente de a pie a aceptar un cambio. Con que se resignaran para librarse de un mal mayor sería suficiente, tras unas generaciones arraigaría —meditó en voz alta, exponiendo su razonamiento.

Dimitri sonrió ampliamente por ese razonamiento. —Tiene razón, señor Black, toda la razón, ha pensado justo como yo —contestó—. Pero tampoco se puede empezar algo de cero, eso nos llevaría a luchar contra dos cosas, el ministerio y esos locos con sed de venganza. Podemos moldear a los nuevos reclutas a nuestro antojo y cambiar los pensamientos de los que llevan algo más de tiempo.

—Usted ya está dentro y se desenvuelve perfectamente, por su veteranía puede hacer mucho más que cualquier novato. ¿Por qué habría de entrar yo? Es más, no asociarme con ese grupo lo veo mejor para ir reuniendo nuevos… adeptos a esta nueva causa —objetó Altais, eso era lo que más lo molestaba del plan, no quería someterse a nada, ni siquiera por un breve tiempo.

—Porque lo están buscando —contestó sinceramente el hombre—. No soy el único que sabe de su existencia, a mí me mandaron para encontrar y reclutar a la persona que Voldemort maldijo en sus últimos días, evidentemente no he informado de quién es, pero si no voy con usted mandarán a otro, o algo peor si se resiste, pueden ir a por los que le importan —le explicó mortalmente serio—. Además por ser quien es va a tener privilegios que ninguno podrá alcanzar, que yo no podré alcanzar, será fácil para usted moverse —le aseguró.

Un gruñido casi escapó de su garganta ante la advertencia del profesor y amenaza por parte de ese grupo hacia esas pocas personas que le importaban.

—Por supuesto, me quieren para utilizarme en su guerra, por lo que comprobé en Hogsmeade hay muchos incompetentes —dijo Altais casi bufando—. ¿Qué es lo que saben concretamente de lo que poseo? Y ya que tocamos el tema, ¿cómo lo descubrió, profesor?

—Saben que Voldemort le otorgó un gran poder, uno mayor que cualquier otro que se hubiera visto antes, no saben el qué exactamente —contestó a la primera pregunta, en la segunda se recostó en la silla y lo miró—. Mi misión era encontrarle, evidentemente me fijé en su potencial y después me enteré de aus fugas nocturnas… he de admitir que no fue fácil seguirle. Y además… lo confirmó el otro día cuando se lo dije.

Altais maldijo interiormente, Ivanov sólo se la había jugado a adivinar y si había mostrado interés por él era por el potencial que había demostrado en sus clases, nadie sabía realmente nada de la maldición de Voldemort.

—Mi poder mágico no se lo debo a nada que hiciera Voldemort, no sabéis nada —informó de ese dato, su poder se lo debía sólo a sí mismo, después de todo esa bestia de hecho había estado chupando como una sanguijuela hasta hacía poco, no le había dado nada, el poder era su simple existencia.

—Que no sepan o sepamos nada no cambia el hecho de que le quieran con ellos, y harán lo posible para encontrarle y atraparle, uniéndose se adelanta un paso a sus planes —contestó el hombre.

—Son datos importantes para mí —repuso Altais—. ¿En qué consiste la iniciación y qué objetivos tienen actualmente?

—Actualmente quieren reivindicar lo que Voldemort perdió, siguen con su cruzada anti-muggles y anti-sangre sucia —contestó—. Tampoco han cambiado la iniciación, te marcarán.

El chico esa vez no pudo evitar arrugar la nariz en evidente disgusto, pero se dijo que se desharía de ella, quien estuviera actualmente al mando no tenía un gran poder, no era un señor oscuro, sólo hacía las veces de líder y una vez muerto debería ser más sencillo deshacerse de esa cosa.

—Acepto —claudicó finalmente—. ¿Cuándo será?

—Le avisaré en dos días de cuando se celebrará, será por la noche, así que asegúrese de no pasarla con la señorita Samuels —le recomendó con una sonrisa ladeada.

—No se meta en terreno pantanoso, profesor, podría convertirse en alguien prescindible —amenazó Altais incorporándose y cogiendo su cartera para marcharse.

—Pase una buena tarde, señor Black —lo despidió el hombre volviendo a sus trabajos, pero sin borrar la sonrisa, todo empezaba a marchar como debía.

—Hasta mañana, profesor Ivanov —contestó el chico saliendo del aula y cerrando tras de sí.

Aún se sentía molesto por saber que él mismo se había delatado, si el maldito nundu no pudiera hacerse invisible no tendría ningún as en su manga, y eso por no mencionar la idea de ser marcado como una posesión, esas mismas navidades comenzaría a buscar información al respecto para deshacerse de esa cosa en su momento, tenía mucho que planear y cuanto antes pudiera poner todo en marcha antes podría librarse de esa marca.

-o-o-o-

Su varita rodaba en sus dedos dentro del bolsillo sintiéndose algo nervioso mientras esperaba al profesor Ivanov en la linde del Bosque Prohibido con un simple hechizo desilusionador para que no pudieran verlo desde lejos, ni de cerca a no ser que supieran qué buscaban, tal y como habían acordado. Era la noche del viernes, una semana después de que aceptase unirse a los mortífagos e iba a cerrar el trato en unos minutos, en cuanto el profesor llegara con el traslador. Pensó en Leyna, ahora mismo podría estar fundiéndose en el calor de su piel en vez de aguantando a base de hechizos calentadores el frío de diciembre, también pensó en las distintas pociones que había estado elaborando para probarlas sobre la marca cuando la obtuviera, esperaba que alguna funcionara para ocultarla, habían sido muchas horas de trabajo.

—Señor Black, siento haberlo hecho esperar —escuchó la voz del profesor Ivanov—. ¿Está listo?

—De no ser así no estaría aquí, profesor Ivanov —contestó Altais escrutando en dirección a la voz y distinguiéndolo sin mucho esfuerzo.

—Me alegro de que no cambie de opinión —contestó el hombre—. Vamos a adentrarnos en el bosque para marcharnos.

—¿Hay algo más que deba saber? —preguntó tras unos pasos.

—No hable a no ser que no le pregunte directamente, es un creído —le advirtió—. Mantente firme por mucho que duela, no te muestres débil, aunque eso lo sabrás ya.

—No soy débil —replicó Altais—. Al menos será una sala amplia —comentó en referencia al aparente ego del líder.

El profesor rio entre dientes. —Lo es. Coja un extremo —le indicó sacando un lapicero muggle.

El chico lo cogió meditando no por primera vez por qué los trasladores siempre eran objetos que sólo usaban los muggles, cuando se usaban para llegar a un lugar donde podían mezclarse con éstos tenía sentido, pero incluso para los transportes internacionales se usaban objetos así. A los pocos segundos sintió el tirón en el estómago y todo girar, se mantuvo estable y aterrizó de pie con gracia, tenía demasiada práctica y con trasladores de mayor recorrido. Miró al profesor expectante.

Estaban frente a un caserón antiguo, con la fachada llena de hiedra y una gran puerta de madera a la que se llegaba gracias a un camino de graba.

—Vamos, cuando la ceremonia termine tendremos que quedarnos un rato más antes de poder regresar al colegio —le informó, llamando a la gran puerta que se abrió casi al instante.

Altais sólo asintió y siguió al hombre por los pasillo del antiguo caserón que no parecía mejor cuidado por dentro, el líder podía tener un gran ego, pero por lo demás debía dejar mucho de desear si esa era la bienvenida que daba a los reclutas. El profesor lo hizo entrar en una sala en la que había unos cien mortígafos concentrados con sus túnicas y máscaras puestas y le indicó que se pusiera en la fila que formaban los nuevos en el centro. Altais observó al fondo un sillón sobre una posición alta y al hombre rubio sentada en ella, en principio no le pareció que tuviera nada de especial aparte de esa expresión altanera.

Llegaron unos poco más nuevos adeptos que se unieron a la fila, cerraron las puertas por las que habían entrado y los pocos murmullos se silenciaron.

—Hoy tenemos muchas caras nuevas entre nosotros, habéis hecho un buen trabajo para progresar en la causa, en librar al mundo de la escoria que infecta nuestro mundo —escuchó que comenzaba a decir el hombre y pronto perdió interés a sus palabras, sólo escuchando a medias, quería acabar con aquello cuanto antes y le molestaba esa información de última hora sobre tener que quedarse más de lo estrictamente necesario, aunque supuso que le convenía socializar cuanto antes e ir tanteando lealtades e ideologías.

Notó que al fin la fila avanzaba, tenía cinco personas delante, y prestó atención al ritual, lo mucho que intentaban no gritar y al final acababan soltando algún quejido, reforzando su decisión, él no le daría el gusto, podría tener que aceptar esa mancha en su piel, pero no era un peón más, él tenía sus propios proyectos.

Cuando llegó su turno se arrodilló con la cabeza baja ante el líder y pronunció las palabras que los otros, no estaba seguro si serían un contrato vinculante, si el lugar u otros factores crearían un contrato vinculante, pero también había tomado medidas para eso.

—Pongo mi magia y lealtad a vuestro servicio, mi señor, para que dispongáis de mí como convengáis —repitió esas palabras con una profunda repugnancia por hacerlo que logró mantener sólo para sí y que su voz saliera carente de expresión. Se levantó la manga izquierda y levantó el brazo.

—Mosmordre —dijo el mago apretando la punta de la varita contra su piel, él elevó la mirada para atender a los movimientos que realizaba para efectuar el hechizo.

Al instante sintió la laceración, la marca haciéndose sitio en su piel como un hierro candente, apretó los dientes, casi gruñó, el nundu se revelaba al daño, al fin y al cabo incluso cuando no sabía de su existencia lo había salvado de la muerte, de algún modo tenían una conexión por la que la bestia tendía a protegerlo, ya fuera por simplemente ser su recipiente o por algo más. Logró aguantar el dolor y no partirse los dientes. Cuando terminó de efectuarse la marca quedó el dolor remanente, pero nada demasiado insoportable, respiró profundamente y analizó los cambios, había esperado una agresión a su magia, a su psique, que esa marca lo ligara de algún modo al mago ante él, pero parecía ser sólo una marca, no sentía ningún poder patente en ella, era decepcionante y a la vez un alivio ya que le facilitaría las cosas para librarse de ella.

—Gracias por aceptarme en su causa, mi señor —dijo las siguientes palabras que parecían ser el ritual establecido.

Se puso en pie y recogió una túnica negra y una máscara de calavera de una mujer que las había estado entregando, se invistió con ello y se dirigió al fondo de la sala como los que lo habían precedido. Mientras esperaba a que pasaran por la iniciación los otros cuatro miró la marca, esa calavera con la serpiente saliendo de su boca. La rozó con la punta de la varita y no notó ninguna reacción, suspiró, realmente le decepcionaba más que le aliviaba e intuía que lo haría más cuando descubriera las limitadas utilidades que tenía si es que tenía alguna más que marcarlos.

El líder dio un discurso al término de la ceremonia de iniciación y poco después los mortífagos se desplazaron por la sala. Él también lo hizo analizando los grupos que se iban formando, tratando de averiguar por cuál comenzar.

—Pero si es el pequeño Black —escuchó detrás de él la molesta voz de Higgs que se acercaba junto con Alya y Mabel—. Así que eres uno de los novatos, ¿eh? Siempre tarde para todo, Black.

Altais pensó que esa debería de haber sido parte de la respuesta a si necesitaba saber algo más, al menos ahora sabía que podía encontrar todo clase de escoria allí.

—¿Y tú qué utilidad tienes aquí, Higgs? ¿Te encargas de limpiar?, tienes práctica —se burló, en referencia a la mitad del curso que se había pasado limpiando letrinas después de que lo separó de Leyna, más insultante por el precario estado del caserón.

Higgs no pareció inmutarse por el insulto y siguió acercándose a él hasta quedar muy cerca. —Aquí tú eres de los que limpian letrinas, Black —siseó mirándolo desde arriba.

—Te crees algo importante por haber entrado antes cuando aún no has podido probar tu utilidad —lo atacó con la pura verdad, hasta que no cumpliera los diecisiete y no pudiera hacer magia fuera del colegio no serviría para nada, y levantó la cabeza para enfrentar la mirada por mucho que le jodiera, no era demasiada diferencia, no como antaño.

Esa vez el moreno apretó los puños y los dientes. —Te crees muy importante, Black, pero aquí te demostraré que no eres nada, espero que estés listo para morder el polvo.

Altais soltó una corta risa fría. —¿Has mejorado milagrosamente en duelo?

—Tenemos que irnos —intervino Mabel al ver que Higgs se llevaba la mano al bolsillo en el que tenía la varita—. No podemos seguir perdiendo el tiempo con él.

—Ya jugaremos otro día con el pequeño Black. No nos extrañes mucho —se burló Alya con un mohín antes de reír.

Altais no se molestó en contestar y continuó con su camino, analizando las conversaciones de los allí reunidos tomando retazos de ellas al pasar entre los grupos, haciéndose una idea general. Finalmente, logró unirse a una conversación de unos jóvenes, era lo más sensato, empezar por algo fácil y con ello ir ascendiendo a otros grupos.

Cuando vio que la gente comenzaba a marcharse buscó al profesor Ivanov con la mirada, cuando la conectó con la de éste asintió al gesto que le confirmaba que era momento de irse.

—Qué grupo más variopinto —comentó una vez el traslador los dejó en el Bosque Prohibido.

—Se sorprenderá cuando los vaya tratando más —aseguró el hombre—. ¿Todo bien?

—Tengo la sospecha de que mejor de lo que esperaba —contestó Altais.

—No es la original, ni se le acerca, pero se lo explicaré con más detalle en otro momento, en otro lugar —contestó Dimitri caminando hacia el colegio.

—Claro, aunque no parece tener mucho misterio. ¿Qué hace? —indagó, había algo de magia en ella, algo.

—Básicamente le invocará en caso de que él quiera verle —respondió poniendo un hechizo sobre ellos para que no los vieran una vez salieron del bosque.

—No parece tener suficiente magia para actuar como traslador y sería poco conveniente desaparecer sin previo aviso —dijo Altais, frunciendo levemente el ceño.

—No, sólo le dolerá cuando él lo requiera, hasta que no vaya frente a él no dejará de doler, es un atisbo de lo que hacía la verdadera marca —aclaró.

—Tendré que examinarla, pero será sencillo deshacerse de ella llegado el momento —dijo pensativo—. ¿El líder tiene algún poder real? Sé que posee un poder algo por encima de la media, ¿pero tiene alguna otra habilidad que le mantenga en esa posición?

—Su palabrería, no creo que haya escuchado su discurso pero tiene labia, gana adeptos gracias a eso, y el respaldo de que es uno de los pocos mortífagos que quedan en libertad —explicó el hombre ya entrando en el castillo.

Altais asintió y caminó en silencio hasta las escaleras móviles donde sus caminos se separaban.

—Buenas noches, profesor Ivanov —se despidió aplicándose su propio hechizo desvanecedor.

—Descanse bien, señor Black, pronto empezaremos a planear —lo despidió el hombre.

—Delo por hecho —contestó Altais antes de alejarse hacia las mazmorras con pasos sigilosos.

Entró en el dormitorio de los chicos de sexto curso, cogió las pociones que necesitaba y entró al baño. Observó la marca negra y el enrojecimiento a su alrededor. Se tragó una poción que calmaría el dolor y cuando sintió que hacía efecto probó uno de los ungüentos para cubrirla, era el menos agresivo de los que había considerado y la ocultó sin problemas. Soltó un bufido de desdén y se dispuso a acostarse, sólo le faltaba toparse con Higgs y que soltara alguna otra estupidez. Esperaba que no siguiera creyéndoselo tanto también en el colegio, aunque lo cierto era que no guardaba ninguna esperanza de que fuera así.

-o-o-o-

Se apareció en la zona cercana a donde iba a celebrarse el concierto. Estaba ansiosa por verlo, por escuchar a su grupo favorito en directo, pero también por ver a Altais, hacía una semana que se habían despedido en el expreso de Hogwarts y ya lo echaba mucho de menos. Le había dicho a sus padres que iba a quedarse esa noche y el día siguiente con Zaniah, en casa de los padres de ésta, al parecer había colado con facilidad, también había ayudado la carta de su amiga a su madre para convencerla de la veracidad de sus palabras.

Llevaba la ropa y las cosas para el viaje en una pequeña mochila de cuero con un hechizo extensor. Ella vestía unos pantalones de cuero negro ajustados, una camiseta verde esmeralda y una chupa también de cuero. Buscó a su alrededor con la mirada a su novio, había mucha gente, muchos adolescentes como ellos, pero también jóvenes. Muchos de los chicos se quedaban mirándola con descaro, quizá demasiado, pero no le importaba lo más mínimo, ella sólo estaba centrada en encontrar a Altais.

Lo vio a lo lejos también mirando a los lados, aunque no parecía tan ansioso como ella, siempre con esos aires relajados. Sonrió ampliamente y echó a correr hacia él, llamándolo cuando estuvo más cerca y saltando para abrazarlo en el momento en el que él se giró. Él la abrazó de vuelta y esa vez la besó sin importar la muchedumbre.

—Hola, pareces feliz —comentó él con una sonrisa ladeada.

—Lo estoy. Me alegra mucho verte y estar aquí y poder pasar tiempo contigo —contestó aún medio colgada de él.

—Vamos a pasarlo lo mejor posible —prometió, le acarició el labio inferior con el pulgar y volvió a besarla más intensamente.

Leyna asintió y lo observó, llevaba una camisa gris con los primeros botones desabrochados, unos vaqueros y una chaqueta de piel de dragón negro.

—Estás muy guapo, ¿sabes? —le dijo sonriendo.

—No tenía idea —contestó sarcástico, con esa arrogancia característica. Una mano acarició la curva de la cintura de ella—. Tú estás muy tentadora.

—No me había dado cuenta —respondió ella, imitándolo y sonriendo de lado.

Altais negó con la cabeza con cierta diversión. —Vamos a buscar algo de beber para que no se te seque la garganta entre canción y canción antes de que empiece —la instó sujetándola con un brazo por la cintura.

—Vale, y tenemos que buscar un buen sitio —aceptó dejándose guiar, rodeándolo con un brazo también y metiendo la mano en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón de él.

Nada más cruzar la entrada al recinto encontraron un puesto con bebidas, Leyna pidió una gran botella de zumo de calabaza, bebió un par de tragos y la guardó en su mochila, Altais por su parte se hizo con cerveza de mantequilla. Después se dirigieron a un lugar más próximo al escenario. Las fangirls locas ya estaban en los primeros puestos, pero ella no quería ser manoseada ni empujada ni mucho menos que lo hicieran con Altais. Se puso delante de su novio, cogiendo sus manos y haciendo que la rodeara por la cintura pegándose a él y le sonrió mirando hacia arriba.

—Te eché de menos estos días.

Altais bajó la cabeza para besar su pulso. —Sí, un poco —admitió.

—¿Sólo un poco? —preguntó alzando una ceja.

—Sólo fue una semana y estuve entretenido con el curso de aparición —contestó con normalidad.

Leyna chasqueó la lengua. —Ya verás, haré que me eches mucho de menos los días que quedan —aseguró con una sonrisa pícara y volvió a mirar el escenario.

—Te extrañaré en mi cumpleaños, me gustó el último —dijo en su oreja antes de chupar el lóbulo.

La chica rio dejándole espacio. —Celebraremos cuando volvamos al colegio —prometió, justo cuando las luces del recinto se apagaron y se encendieron las del escenario, mostrando a los integrantes del grupo de música Rock.

Leyna saltó en el sitio con los primeros acordes, la gente a su alrededor se apelotonó tratando de llegar a un lugar más cercano del escenario, en algunos momentos impidiéndole ver, pero no por eso dejó de cantar, mirando a Altais de cuando en cuando y sonriendo. Él le devolvió la sonrisa y siguió aguantando el movimiento de la marea de gente que parecía tener unos muelles en los pies.

El concierto duró un par de horas, cuando terminó Leyna casi no sentía los pies de tanto saltar y la garganta le picaba, pero estaba eufórica. Salieron del recinto y se abrazó al cuello de su novio para darle un largo e intenso beso.

—Gracias por el regalo.

—De nada —contestó Altais, volvió a sujetarla por la cintura y la condujo fuera de la zona protegida, metiéndose en el Londres muggle, la chaqueta no llamaba mucho la atención con las modas actuales, lo había meditado antes de decidirse por llevarla—. Aún tenemos toda la noche.

—Y gran parte del día siguiente —concordó ella abrazándolo—. ¿A dónde vamos?

—Teddy me ayudó a buscar un hotel que valiera la pena por aquí. Ya encargué la cena —contestó pasando por Picadilly Circus y enfilando por Covent Street.

—Nunca estuve en un hotel muggle —comentó mirando a su alrededor con curiosidad, algunos de esos muggles tenían unas pintas muy extrañas y divertidas, además las calles estaban totalmente decoradas con luces por las fiestas—. ¿Qué hiciste estos días?

—Sobrevivir a la fiesta de Navidad, anteayer fui a ver a Teddy y jugamos a quidditch un rato, y ya te dije, las clases de aparición para pasado mañana examinarme. Poco más —respondió moviéndose entre los extraños muggles. También había estado jugando con la marca, era casi un juego de niños deshacerse de ella, pero eso no iba a decírselo del mismo modo que no conocía su existencia—. ¿Y tú?

—Fui a ver a la familia de mi padre, mi abuela me dio muchos dulces y me hizo muchos regalos. Después también estuve con mis tíos y mis primos, ya sabes, los amigos de mi madre. Entrené con mi tío Draco y me enseñó cosas nuevas de pociones —le contó—. Además me fui de compras navideñas con mi madre.

—Lo pasaste bien —afirmó más que preguntó deteniéndose—. Hemos llegado —informó antes de pasar las puertas del lujoso hotel Thistle Piccadilly.

La chica se quedó asombrada por el hotel, la entrada era enorme, decorada de un modo que su madre calificaría de exquisito, con clase, ese sitio debía ser uno de los más caros entre los muggles.

—¿Vamos a quedarnos aquí? ¿De verdad? —no era como si no hubiera estado en hoteles de ese estilo, pero no había esperado quedarse en uno así con Altais.

—Eso dije —replicó instándola a seguir caminando hasta la recepción—. Tengo una reserva a nombre de Altais Black —informó, si la recepcionista se cuestionaba algo sobre su edad dudaba por su actitud.

Entregó la identificación que Teddy le había fabricado y le entregaron la llave de la habitación informando que enseguida subirían el encargo. Altais asintió y se dirigió al ascensor.

—Es impresionante —comentó Leyna y le sonrió ampliamente—. Seguro que tienen de esas camas gigantes con un colchón super-cómodo y muchos cojines —dijo y ladeó la sonrisa—. Y una bañera perfecta para dos.

Él esbozó una sonrisa, complacido por su ánimo por el lugar, él había dudado hasta decidir que para esa escapada era mejor no quedarse en el mundo mágico.

—Veamos qué encontramos —dijo pulsando el botón del piso al que se dirigían ubicándose en un lado de la cabina junto a más personas, aunque ya sabía que encontraría todo eso que ella había dicho.

La habitación era más impresionante de lo que ella había esperado, con una chimenea moderna en medio que separaba un pequeño salón de la cama y al fondo un gran baño con una ducha y una bañera de burbujas. Dejó la mochila en una butaca y se lanzó a la cama riendo.

—¿Vienes? —instó a Altais estirando los brazos hacia él.

Altais dejó la chaqueta en una percha y se cernió sobre ella, atrapando sus labios.

—¿Es como esperabas? —preguntó aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

—Mejor —contestó ella desabrochando los botones de la camisa de él con movimientos rápidos, pero sutiles y volviendo a reclamar sus labios.

—Va la cena antes del postre —advirtió, esos muggles deberían llamar a la puerta en cualquier momento, por muy lentos que fueran.

Ella hizo un mohín, metiendo las manos bajo la camisa para abrazarlo por el pecho. —Es que me gusta más el postre.

—No me cabe duda —contestó y volvió a besarla pensando que se apresuraban o iba a pasar de la cena.

Leyna sonrió en ese beso, pegando un poco más a Altais a ella, pero unos golpes en la puerta los hicieron detenerse y soltó un sonido de protesta antes de soltar a su novio.

—Llegó —dijo incorporándose.

—Qué oportunos —comentó levantándose y yendo hasta la puerta con la camisa abierta.

Abrió con total indiferencia por su estado y una mujer joven saludó y entró empujando un carrito, intercambió unas palabras con Altais sobre si quería que lo dejara en alguna parte y éste le indicó la mesa moviéndose de ese modo característico que siempre atraía miradas. La pobre mujer acabó saliendo con un sonrojo.

—¿Cenamos? —preguntó girándose hacia Leyna.

—Si no me vas a dejar probar el postre primero… —se acercó, olisqueando un poco la comida, olía deliciosamente bien, y tenía hambre, pero el hambre de él era mayor.

—Ya lo has probado —objetó ladeado una sonrisa, se giró y levantó las campanas que tapan los platos—. Ven, a no ser que quieras hechizarlos.

Ella asintió, se deshizo de los zapatos que había estado llevando y se dirigió a la mesa para observar la cena. Había un plato con lo que parecía ser carne de ternera trinchada con unas patatas y ajos tiernos. También había una ensalada con ventresca, frutos secos y vinagre de Módena y un plato de carpacho de bacalao. Todo tenía una pinta fantástica a pesar de no ser comidas típicamente de magos y de Inglaterra. Se sentó en una silla y dejó que Altais sirviera la ternera trinchada y dejando los otros platos para picar del centro.

—¿Cuándo tienes que volver a casa?

—Inevitablemente pasado mañana —contestó Altais en referencia a su cumpleaños.

—Entonces… ¿podemos coger mañana para celebrar tu cumple nosotros en vez de esperar a después de navidad? —sugirió con una pequeña sonrisa—. Tengo un regalo.

—Podemos quedarnos o ir a donde quieras —aceptó el chico, conteniendo la curiosidad por qué regalo sería ese año.

—¡Vale! —dijo con emoción pensando en dónde podrían ir a pasar el día—. Creo que sé un buen sitio para ir.

—¿Y vas a decirme dónde? —la instó a seguir hablando tras unos segundos en que vio que no decía más.

Leyna lo miró con una sonrisa inocente. —Es una cabaña en el bosque, es de mi padre, pero casi nunca vamos, a mi madre no le gusta mucho —le explicó.

—Pero ese lugar tendrá protecciones y sabrán que estamos allí —objetó Altais mientras pinchaba un poco de ensalada.

—Mientras sea un Samuels el que abre la casa las protecciones no saltan, es una casa un tanto escondida, así que no tiene tampoco muchas protecciones —explicó cogiendo carpacho—. No lo sabrán —aseguró.

—De acuerdo, si quieres ir allí lo mejor será que nos vayamos antes del mediodía. ¿Y qué quieres hacer en una cabaña en medio de la nada? —preguntó con media sonrisa.

Leyna sonrió, apartó su plato habiendo terminado la carne y se movió para sentarse en las piernas de Altais, acariciando con una mano el pelo de su nuca.

—Celebrar, claro —contestó dejando un beso en su cuello.

—Es bueno saber que no planeas nada... cuestionable, las leyes me dejan indefenso ante ti —comentó aunque era evidente que se sentía de todo menos indefenso.

—Ahora soy yo la que podría secuestrarte —bromeó ella cogiendo el tenedor de él y pinchando algo de ensalada.

—¿No era lo que planeabas? Una casa apartada donde nadie conocería nuestra estancia… —comentó antes de redireccionar el siguiente tenedor que ella llenó para llevarlo a su propia boca.

—Tal vez era lo que planeaba, sí —concordó ella sonriendo—. Quedarnos en un lugar apartado todo el tiempo que quisiéramos. Con un poco de suerte a la vuelta mi madre habría asimilado la noticia de que voy a ser auror —le contó.

—No se lo ha tomado muy bien —asumió Altais, antes de las vacaciones le había dicho que iba a decírselo a sus padres, les había estado ocultando esas aspiraciones.

Ella negó con la cabeza. —Fue incluso peor cuando supo que no pretendía serlo en Francia, que quería entrar en la academia de Londres —contestó y soltó un largo suspiro—. No sé si es por los peligros que entraña, por involucrarme en una sociedad que nos desprecia o una mezcla de ambas. Mi padre no dijo nada, pero se le veía que tampoco estaba muy a favor de que me mude a Londres, cree que me van a impedir avanzar por quién soy.

—¿Les has dicho que piensas patear culos hasta que se atraganten con su propia lengua? —dijo Altais al tiempo que apretaba el brazo con que rodeaba su cintura desde que se sentó y dejó un inusual y dulce beso en su mejilla.

Leyna sonrió ante el gesto. —Les dije algo así, que no pensaba dejar que me aplastaran con sus prejuicios, que iba a demostrarles quién soy de verdad y lo que valgo… —contestó—. Pero no tienen todas consigo, no es que confíen mucho en la política del ministerio, ¿sabes?

—No es perfecta —concordó Altais, pero sin mojarse mucho—. ¿Y tú qué opinas? —la tanteó.

—Hay personas en el ministerio que son confiables. Harry Potter, por ejemplo, creo que lleva muy bien el Departamento de Aurores, aunque tampoco ha tenido nunca a un familiar de mortífago en él… Y también creo que Hermione Weasley ha seguido adelante, alguna vez escuché a mis tíos hablar de ella con mi madre, debe ser con una de las pocas con la que se ponen en contacto cuando quieren hablar con el ministro —le contó retomando las caricias el pelo de él—. Sin embargo, creo que el ministerio sigue asustado de todo lo de la guerra, siguen manteniendo leyes que no sirven para nada y hacen nuevas que sirven menos. La prueba está en que ninguna de las familias como la mía ha vuelto a Londres aún. Y los que lo han hecho algún tiempo no lo han pasado muy bien.

—Toman medidas que llaman preventivas, pero ya han pasado diecisiete años y siguen con las mismas medidas que al principio, si ellos no van perdonando, ¿cómo va a disminuir el recelo del pueblo? Si el ministerio muestra temor, intolerancia, ¿cómo no lo va a hacer la gente de pie? —dijo el chico—. El ministerio tiene múltiples fallos, pero somos las nuevas generaciones quienes debemos hacer algo para mejorarlo, no les corresponde a las anteriores, no pueden verlo con la guerra fresca en sus mentes, otras vivencias e ideas que han arraigado, por tanto, no pueden ser objetivos con el mundo en el que viven.

Ella asintió de acuerdo con él en eso, miró los platos vacíos en la mesa largos segundos antes de mirar a Altais y unir sus labios en un dulce beso.

—No importa lo que pase, no me rendiré, cambiaremos esto —aseguró sonriéndole—. Aunque me hagan llevar cafés —bromeó un poco.

—Si te hacen llevas cafés, asegúrate de que sean los mejores cafés —contestó él—. Creo que hay otro postre debajo de esa campana.

—Postres, postres… —canturreó abriendo la campana, aunque con una sonrisa pícara que indicaba que no estaba pensando en algo completamente inocente como un simple postre.

Altais sonrió al verla y cogió una cuchara para atacar la tarta de tres chocolates. Leyna cogió otra y con la mano libre hizo un movimiento de varita dejándolos a ambos completamente desnudos. Sonrió de lado y se giró para quedar sentada dándole la espalda, moviendo las caderas cada poco, haciendo que sus nalgas rozaran con la polla de Altais mientras ella comía un trozo de tarta. El chico jadeó, apenas aceptaba algún bocado de dulce cuando ella se lo acercaba, cada vez estaba más duro, quería entrar en ella, si no tuviera la estúpida restricción mágica haría los hechizos preventivos y ahora estaría dentro de ella, follándola contra la mesa, aunque en todo ese tiempo nunca lo había hecho desde su espalda, siempre se miraban de frente en una posición u otra. El nombre de su novia picó en su lengua como una súplica, pero no iba a suplicar, de eso nada, conseguiría que fuera ella la que lo hiciera. La levantó de su regazo e hizo que se apoyara en la mesa, acto seguido se arrodilló, le separó las piernas y comenzó a lamer entre ellas.

Leyna jadeó por la sorpresa del repentino cambio en su posición y gimió más alto cuando sintió esa lengua lamer su sexo. Giró la cabeza para mirar a Altais y la visión de él en esa parte de su anatomía fue demasiado haciéndola volver a gemir. Nunca se había visto en esa posición, pero le pareció algo excitante, mucho, completamente expuesta a él, aunque le hubiera gustado seguir teniendo acceso a la erección de él. Apretó la varita en sus manos cuando los hechizos de protección picaron en su lengua para que los realizara y Altais pudiera enterrarse en ella, pero se contuvo un poco más.

Altais la sintió estremecerse, contraerse al rozar el orgasmo, detuvo las acciones de su boca y sonriendo malignamente sopló, cortando el tren de placer con el frío. Ella hizo un sonido de protesta y miró a su novio por encima del hombro, maldiciéndolo interiormente. Se mordió el labio inferior y realizó los hechizos pertinentes.

—Altais… por favor… —suplicó tragando duro—. Quiero que… me f-folles así —dijo sonrojándose más por su vocabulario.

El chico sonrió más y se levantó, pegándose por completo a su espalda.

—Qué boca más sucia —comentó antes de besarla y acto seguido entrar en ella por completo, beberse ese gemido y los de dos movimientos—. ¿Te gusta, Leyna? —comprobó, por su parte se sentía maravillosamente chocar contra sus nalgas, acunó con una mano un pecho en tanto la otra la sujetó con las caderas.

Ella volvió a gemir y asintió. —Mucho… me gusta… mucho —confirmó con la respiración completamente acelerada y dejándose guiar por los movimientos de él—. Más… rápido —pidió para después morderse el labio inferior.

—Estás mandona hoy… se te ha subido el poder a la cabeza —bromeó, al tiempo que salía casi por completo para volver a entrar en ella siguiendo de ese modo profundo y lento.

Leyna apretó más su labio enrojeciéndolo y miró a Altais con una aspecto casi febril del placer que estaba sintiendo y lo que necesitaba.

—Por… favor… te necesito...ah… más —dijo sin apartar sus ojos de los de él.

Altais la besó largamente mientras seguía con su propio ritmo y cuando rompió el beso la hizo caso hasta llevarlos a ambos rápidamente a la culminación entre gritos y gemidos imposibles de contener de uno y otro. Altais se sentó de nuevo en la silla y Leyna lo siguió quedando se nuevo sentada sobre él, girándose un poco para abrazarlo y apoyar su cabeza en su hombro mientras recuperaba la respiración.

Él dejó una caricia en su cabeza cuando los minutos se extendieron y decidió cogerla para pasar a la cama. La sentó en ella un momento, abrió las sábanas y después volvió a cogerla para meterla bajo ellas y seguirla.

—¿Suficientes emociones por hoy para ti?

Ella rio suavemente acercándose para acurrucarse junto a él. —Ayer dormí un poco mal porque estaba nerviosa —confesó.

—Como una niña pequeña, ¿quién es la mayor de edad aquí? —se burló mientras rodeaba su cintura con un brazo.

Leyna le sacó la lengua. —Tengo un espíritu joven en mi interior, el tuyo es más viejo —contestó con diversión.

—Más sabio en todo caso —la corrigió.

—Sabio, viejo, van de la mano —lo pico.

—Entonces mejor que no te acuestes con un viejo —replicó soltándola y girándose para darle la espalda.

La chica hizo un mohín y se movió para rodearlo con los brazos por la espalda y dejar besos en sus hombros.

—Pero es que a mí me gustas así… con espíritu viejo y sabio y también cuando no lo tienes —dijo sin parar de darle besos—. Te quiero porque eres así, porque eres tú. No podría ser otro —dijo, repitiendo esas palabras que muchas veces había escuchado hacía ella misma, pero que también sentía que eran ciertas en sentido contrario, no pensaba que fuera a poder querer nunca a nadie que no fuera él, nunca—. Te amo, Altais.

Él giró la cabeza y le regaló una sonrisa cariñosa, una mirada sin máscaras, echó una brazo atrás para traerla por la nuca y besarla, todas esas acciones mostrando más que cualquier palabra. Leyna sintió todo su cuerpo caldearse por ese beso, esa sonrisa, por él. Se acomodó a la nueva posición, acurrucándose con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Altais y un brazo pasando por su pecho. Altais, viendo que estaba cómoda así inspeccionó la pared en busca de la cosa que apagaba luces… interruptor, cuando dio con él lo pulsó y soltó un suspiro aliviado de que con eso se fueran todas. Devolvió la cabeza a la almohada y tras unos segundos cogió la mano de Leyna con la suya, cerró los ojos y trató de pillar el sueño también, les esperaba un gran día juntos.

 **Continuará…**

 **Notas finales:** ¡Altais ha sucumbido al poder del lado oscuro de la fuerza! Sí, señoras y señores, Ivanov ha conseguido su objetivo, pero esto es sólo el principio.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc_. _y AOL/Time Warner Inc._ Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia.

 **Capítulo 6**

Dejó a buen recaudo el libro que había estado leyendo esperando que se vaciara la sala común, se echó un hechizo desvanecedor para ocultarse de ojos poco perspicaces y salió rumbo al aula de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, donde se encontraba el despacho del profesor y sus aposentos, habían acordado que llamaría a la puerta del despacho y de ese modo Ivanov sabría que había llegado. Subió las escaleras móviles hasta el primer piso y tuvo que dar un rodeo ya que éstas cambiaron en último minuto impidiendo que llegara al pasillo que le convenía; las odiaba tanto, a ellas y a esa maldita piedra que le desollaba los dedos cada vez que sus dedos resbalaban al tratar de agarrarse ante un movimiento brusco.

Llegó al aula, entró y subió las cortas escaleras hasta el despacho, llamó con los nudillos de la mano izquierda, se había curado las raspaduras de la derecha, pero aún quedaba un eco del daño, y esperó.

—Pase, señor Black —le dijo Ivanov tras abrir la puerta y comprobar que efectivamente era él—. ¿Sin inconvenientes? —preguntó sentándose en la silla tras la mesa de su despacho.

—Nada inusual —contestó Altais, cerró la puerta tras de sí, con esos segundos extra observando el lugar con más detenimiento: oscuro, lleno, pero ordenado; y se acercó despacio hasta aceptar sentarse frente al profesor—. Usted dirá.

—Hay novedades que le conciernen, señor Black —dijo el hombre pasándole un pergamino con indicaciones—. Me llegó esta mañana, es una misión para los alumnos del colegio que ya tienen edad de hacer magia fuera de los muros de Hogwarts, usted entre ellos —le explicó—. Quise comentar con usted este tema en cuestión.

El chico leyó con atención la misiva, se trataba de un ataque en una zona muggle. Soltó el pergamino sobre la mesa sin cuidado.

—No considero prudente acudir —contestó por decirlo suave, en vez de hacerlo de forma tajante, intuía que iba a necesitar al hombre para ello.

—Eso mismo consideré yo, pero no iba a negárselo si lo quería hacer —concordó Dimitri—. No creo que sea conveniente que él sepa más cosas sobre usted de las necesarias, y tampoco ponerle en riesgo con misiones sin fundamento ni sentido.

—Él me considera el mejor arma que le han legado, este es un simple ataque de terror, tan poco inteligente como los de Voldemort —agregó—. Necesita comprender que esas bazas es mejor guardarlas para los momentos importantes.

—Por suerte suele escucharme en la mayoría de los asuntos, comprenderá que es mejor reservarle para un gran golpe, para que el enemigo no lo espere desde el principio —aseguró Dimitri—. Hablaré con él mañana mismo para que pueda mantenerse fuera de ésta clase de misiones. Para nosotros es lo mejor, podemos centrar nuestras energías en un buen plan de futuro.

—Es bueno tener constancia de que tiene cierto control sobre él —comentó Altais—. ¿Lleva muchos años con ellos?

—Él y yo éramos compañeros en las filas de Voldemort, me uní los primeros años, pero los últimos me alejé un poco. Cuando cayó el Señor Oscuro, me buscó para hablarme de un nuevo plan —explicó el hombre—. Ahí vi la posibilidad de cambiar las cosas.

—Intuyo que ya habrá estado tanteando lealtades e ideales entre los integrantes —indagó más hacia uno de los temas importantes hacia ese futuro.

Ivanov sonrió de lado. —Así es, señor Black. Para empezar puede confiar en todos aquellos que yo mismo he reclutado, tanto del colegio como de fuera. Incluido el señor Higgs, es de utilidad cuando se trata de usarlo de carne de cañón —contestó agrandando su sonrisa ante lo último—. Además hay varios de los que se unieron ya a la antigua causa que no comulgan del todo con las creencias del nuevo líder y no quieren volver a perder.

—El nuevo y el antiguo —dijo Altais, por lo que escuchó en la iniciación eran los mismos, incluso la obsesión enfermiza con matar a Potter, aunque ahora fuera por venganza y resultara más complicado que cuando sólo era un colegial—. Destapar mi poder o no es la única razón por la que no tengo el menor interés en participar en esa misión —confesó—. Los ataques al mundo muggle los considero un error —decidió que era hora de poner otra carta sobre la mesa sobre la que llevaba meditando desde que habían comenzado con ello, desde que había aceptado tener un plan de futuro con el profesor.

—¿Está a favor de los muggles, señor Black? —preguntó el profesor, sabía que la novia del chico estudiaba Estudios Muggles, además la madre pertenecía la Orden del Fénix, esos pensamientos podían llevarles a algunos problemas imprevistos.

—Me son indiferentes. Estoy a favor es a mantenerlos alejados de nuestro mundo —respondió y razonó su respuesta—. Los ataques sólo llaman la atención, dejando el trabajo de dar solución a esos problemas a los obliviatadores del Ministerio y al Departamento de Excusas para los Muggles, ¿cuánto se puede confiar en su efectividad? Cualquier estadística simple le dirá que no pueden ser infalibles. Y cada uno de esos pequeños errores los acerca a la verdad, como si no fuera suficiente con la fuga que suponen los nacidos de muggles y los enlaces con ellos.

—Comprendo… Me parece una postura inteligente, sin duda, no son como nosotros y pueden suponer un peligro, ya lo fueron hace siglos con la quema de brujas —concordó el hombre pensativo—. ¿Y qué opina de los enlaces entre magos y muggles? ¿Los magos nacidos de muggles y los mestizos?

—El genocidio no es una opción, nadie apoyaría una política basada en ello. Sin embargo, se deberían llevan a cabo leyes que nos separaran de los muggles en vez de aproximarnos más como se promueve actualmente. Esa separación propiciaría que no se consideraran esos enlaces. En cuanto a los nacidos de muggles son el mayor problema —respondió deteniéndose unos segundos, aún estaba meditando una solución a ese problema—. Dejarlos a su suerte nos pondría en riesgo, lo más conveniente sería separarlos, los niños pueden ser fácilmente manipulables, para cuando alcanzaran la mayoría de edad serían magos competentes sin lazos con muggles que estarán a favor de su eliminación de las vidas de sus familiares, como si nunca hubieran existido. No obstante, es complicado dar con una solución que pueda considerarse infalible en este tema.

Ivanov asintió aún meditando todas las palabras e ideas del chico, era inteligente, mucho y analizaba los datos objetivamente, eso era bueno, le gustaba que fuera así, pero sabía que no todos los magos lo aceptarían por esas mismas razones.

—Son temas complicados que deberemos tratar con cuidado y detenimiento llegado el momento. No se puede eliminar una parte la población tal y como has dicho. Y si los hijos de muggles tuvieran cabida en nuestra sociedad lo mejor sería conseguir eliminar los prejuicios sobre ellos que pueden causar problemas a la larga.

—Toujours pour —enunció el lema de la familia Black—. La pureza de sangre ha sido una constante en mi familia, profesor Ivanov. Sin embargo, la causa que nos ocupa es por el bien de la magia en cada una de sus formas. Ignoro cómo aparece la magia en los muggles, por el momento —era un tema que lo intrigaba—, pero es ineludible que existe. Si se acepta una magia sería hipócrita negar otra, más cuando hay ejemplos que demuestran que su procedencia no los hace más débiles que la media. De modo que sí, es inevitable que sea un propósito de nuestra… campaña, generará controversia y más variados adeptos a partes iguales.

—Me alegro de que estemos de acuerdo en eso, señor Black —contestó con sinceridad, de no haberlo estado hubiera sido complicado llevar a buen puerto el futuro de la magia que ambos esperaban y deseaban—. Es inevitable que familias como la suya sigan con esas creencias de la pureza de sangre, es importante mantenerla en cualquier caso, pero tampoco trae nada bueno ese odio y consideración como algo inferior a los sangresucia… eso hay que cambiarlo, sí.

—Debería comenzar por dejar de llamarlos sangresucia, suelen ofenderse —comentó Altais con media sonrisa, deduciendo que su reconsideración sobre ese punto había sido reciente—. Según se cierre la sociedad la mezcla será menor sin los enlaces con muggles, será un gran progreso.

—Sin duda, y la gente verá que hay más libertades para los magos con esa separación —comentó el profesor sonriendo—. Creo que tenemos muchas cosas que planear, señor Black.

—Delo por seguro. ¿Quería tratar algún tema más hoy?

—No, nada más, será mejor que vuelva a su sala común, se hace tarde y mañana creo recordar que tiene una dura clase de Defensa —lo despidió con una sonrisa al final.

—Terrible —dijo sarcástico poniéndose en pie—. Buenas noches, profesor Ivanov.

Salió del despacho cerrando tras de sí, efectuó de nuevo un hechizo desvanecedor y se dirigió a la sala común, entrando por el pasadizo a esas alturas de uso propio. Se sorprendió de ver allí a Leyna y deshizo los hechizos de ocultación antes de acercarse.

—¿Hay algo que te desvele? —preguntó al llegar hasta ella, apoyándose en el respaldo del sofá justo detrás de ella.

La chica levantó la mirada del libro que estaba leyendo, echando la cabeza hacía atrás y le sonrió.

—Un mal sueño —contestó—. ¿A ti? —preguntó, al parecer había estado dando un paseo, el hecho la preocupó ya que hacía tiempo que no tenía esos episodios de insomnio y cansancio.

—Di un paseo hasta la biblioteca, aproveché para consultar un dato. El libro de Encantamientos que encontré estas navidades es absorbente —explicó y convocó el libro que había dejado antes oculto bajo hechizos cuando se había marchado.

—Me alegro de que fuera eso —contestó girándose y alzándose en sus rodillas para dejar un dulce beso en sus labios—. En ese caso deberías ir a dormir si era lo que pretendías.

—¿Y tú, no vas a dormir? ¿O vas a esperar hasta mañana para que Zaniah desvele tu futuro con ese mal sueño? —dijo con tono burlón en la última pregunta.

Ella le sacó la lengua en respuesta. —Iré a dormir… cuando se me olvide un poco —contestó encogiéndose de hombros—. Seguro que si me duermo ahora se repite.

—Podría ayudarte a olvidar —sugirió atrapando sus labios por unos segundos.

—Pensé que querrías dormir —contestó ella pasando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Altais.

—No especialmente —respondió él.

—Entonces no tengo ningún motivo para rechazar esa tentadora oferta —dijo acercando sus labios a los de él para volver a besarlo aunque más dulcemente de lo que correspondía a la insinuación de Altais.

El chico captó el mensaje, ese beso mostraba lo que su novia necesitaba en esa vez. La hizo soltarlo un momento y rodeó el sofá para poder sentarse a su lado. La besó lentamente y la estrechó contra sí por un brazo por la cintura.

—¿Qué fue esa pesadilla que te desveló?

Ella se acomodó en ese abrazo, sintiéndose mejor sólo con saberlo cerca y llevando casi por acto reflejo su mano al pelo de la nuca de él.

—Te perdía, a ti, a mis padres… perdía a todos los que me importan —le contó—. Estábamos todos juntos, y entonces llegaban unas personas encapuchadas y empezaban a disparar hechizos contra todo el mundo y… hiciste que me alejara de allí. Cuando quise volver no podía, era como ver todo desde fuera sin poder intervenir y ellos os mataban a todos —le contó cerrando los ojos al recordarlo.

—No va a pasar nada así, te lo prometo. Pronto se disolverán o los atraparán, o ambas cosas —la tranquilizó y acarició suavemente su espalda—. Nadie va a hacerte daño.

—A vosotros tampoco, no quiero perderte, Altais, no podría seguir —contestó mirándolo con ojos brillantes.

—Nadie va a hacerme nada —aseguró—. Soy el mejor, ¿cómo iban a conseguirlo?

Leyna no pudo evitar reír un poco ante esa pregunta y asintió. —Nadie, eres el mejor —confirmó frotándose un poco los ojos—. Te voy a querer siempre —dijo lo que llevaba demasiado tiempo pensando.

—Más te vale, eres mía —contestó Altais, otro modo de decirle que no pensaba separarse de ella—. ¿Ya vas teniendo sueño?

Ella negó con la cabeza. —Pronto, pero aún no —contestó jugando aún con su pelo, llevando la otra mano a él y comenzando una trenza—. ¿De qué va ese libro de encantamientos?

—Creación, múltiples datos técnicos. Es un arte sobre el que no hay parámetros escritos en piedra, todo tiene sus excepciones, sus variables, es fascinante —explicó Altais, dejando que hiciera lo que quisiera con su pelo tras una mirada entre resignada y divertida, también acusando la relajación que esas acciones le causaban, sus ojos se cerraban.

—Se parece a la creación de pociones, nunca sabes lo que puede salir hasta que lo pruebas —contestó ella sonriendo.

—Sin embargo en las pociones sabes con seguridad cómo van a interactuar algunos ingredientes, tienes en cuenta sus propiedades para lo que quieres conseguir. Con los hechizos es prácticamente intuición y una mente preclara sobre lo que… quieres conseguir, después asignas el movimiento que ayude a canalizar de ese modo la magia así como las palabras —explicó interrumpiéndose a mitad para contener un bostezo—. Sólo puedes tratar de tener una predicción sobre los parámetros que precisarás con Aritmancia y la teoría mágica… las runas ayudan en los movimientos, todas las materias se entrecruzan.

Ella asintió comprendiendo el punto. —Parece interesante, mucho, y también complicado —opinó sonriendo al verlo bostezar—. ¿Ya estás pensando algún hechizo para crear?

—S… algo —contestó Altais, ese titubeo, que casi le diera una respuesta directa le indicó que se le estaba durmiendo el cerebro—. Me estás durmiendo —la acusó forzándose a abrir los ojos.

—Siempre lo haces cuando te toco el pelo —se defendió ella sonriendo—. ¿Quieres que subamos arriba mejor? —sugirió, la verdad era que ella empezaba a tener sueño, pero no quería dormir sola.

Él asintió. —Sí, vamos —dijo levantándose sin más demora, la cogió de una mano para que lo siguiera, dio un paso y lo deshizo para coger su libro antes de seguir su camino tirando de su novia.

Subieron sin hacer ruido a la habitación de los chicos y se metieron en la cama de Altais lanzando los hechizos pertinentes antes de desvestirse y acomodarse mejor.

—Ya puedo dormirte tranquilamente —bromeó un poco ella volviendo a llevar sus manos al pelo de su novio.

Altais se puso boca abajo para dejarse hacer más fácilmente y asintió. —Que duermas bien —dijo en voz baja.

—Buenas noches —respondió ella siguiendo con eso hasta que se quedó dormido y un poco más hasta que ella misma sintió que sus párpados se le cerraban.

-o-o-o-

Entraron en el campo de quidditch y Leyna y Teddy se estrecharon la mano como capitanes de sus respectivos equipos mientras Hooch les recordaba que quería juego limpio. A la señal todos montaron en sus escobas y alzaron el vuelo cuando la mujer de ojos amarillos lanzó la quaffle. Altais atrapó la pelota sólo por un segundo de ventaja de que su primo la consiguiera, le ofreció una sonrisa burlona y avanzó hacia la portería, por la rapidez de la jugada logrando anotar el primer tanto, eso dio ánimos al renovado equipo de Slytherin.

Altais tenía que reconocer que se estaba divirtiendo, lo había hecho en el otro partido que habían jugado contra Hufflepuff, pero en este había una rivalidad mayor por ser contra Gryffindor y ser el último partido, de los puntos que consiguieran dependía la victoria de la copa, y también las burlas que soltaba a su familiar le hacían sentirse más en su salsa. Se conocían demasiado bien, conocían las tácticas del otro, sus puntos fuertes y sus puntos débiles, podían intuir sus jugadas haciendo que ese partido fuera un reto mayor. Sus compañeros podían cabrearse y frustrarse, él sonreía pese a que el marcador estaba muy ajustado, sólo con una diferencia de veinte puntos.

Leyna desde arriba no podía más que sonreír al ver a Altais disfrutando del juego, se alegraba de haber logrado que se uniera al equipo porque era en esos momentos en los que él le liberaba así, sin restricciones de ningún tipo. Se obligó a apartar la mirada de su novio, no podía permitir que su esfuerzo quedara reducido a nada si el otro buscador encontraba antes que ella la snitch. Además ese partido era decisivo para Slytherin, para ganar la copa.

Captó un brillo cerca de los aros de Gryfindor y sin dudarlo se lanzó hacia ese lugar. Esquivaba jugadores, las bludger que se interponían en su camino, intencionadamente o no, ni siquiera llegaban a acercarse a ella suficiente. En el camino se puso a la par de Altais que volaba de nuevo hacia los aros, le sonrió y se impulsó más hacia su objetivo, el buscador del equipo contrario ya estaba persiguiéndola aunque le llevaba suficiente ventaja.

Pasó a través del aro grande al mismo tiempo que lo hacía la quaffle, no pudo evitar soltar un grito de euforia al saber que llevaban diez puntos más. La snitch por su parte aleteaba a unos pocos metros de ella, sería fácil atraparla si no hacía movimientos extraños. Pero esa pelota dorada nunca hacía lo que querías, por eso tuvo que ponerse prácticamente en vertical para ascender detrás de ella. Haber practicado ese tipo de movimientos en las últimas prácticas funcionó porque la cogió antes de que se perdiera en las espesas nubes que cubrían ese día el cielo de Escocia.

Bajó de nuevo al centro del campo y alzó la mano dando la victoria a su casa, a su equipo. Las gradas desde donde los animaban rompió en aplausos, vítores y silbidos, los del equipo se acercaron para alcanzarla y felicitarse unos a otros con palmadas, algún abrazo y gritos eufóricos.

Leyna voló rápidamente hacia Altais y lo abrazó dejando un beso en su mejilla. —¡Ganamos! ¡Somos primeros!

—Ganamos la copa —concordó feliz, contagiado por su alegría y también por lo que siempre le transmitía el vuelo.

—Sabía que debías unirte —llegó Emery abrazándolos a los dos—. A sus pies, capitana.

Cuando bajaron de las escobas las palabras de Emery parecieron hacerse literales ya que como de costumbre el equipo alzó a Leyna y la manteó, Altais observó el ritual de manoseo con cierta resignación, no había nada que hacer. Llegaron a las puertas de los vestuarios y la soltaron para que cada uno fuera al vestuario correspondiente a su género, apresurándose para ir a la celebración. Altais en cambio se lo tomó con calma, no se la iban a llevar y sabía que Leyna tampoco tenía prisa por llegar como para que le importara esperar un poco. Dejó que los demás pasaran a las duchas antes de hacerlo él y poder disfrutar del agua caliente arrastrando el sudor y relajando sus músculos sin tantos gritos y bromas absurdas a su alrededor.

—¿Altais? —lo llamó Leyna desde el vestuario.

Emery le había dicho que no quedaba nadie allí y que su chico no debería tardar mucho en salir, pero que sería buena idea que se asegurara de que no se había quedado dormido en la ducha. Al no obtener respuesta, pero escuchar el sonido del agua correr se deshizo de su ropa con una sonrisa traviesa y caminó despacio hacia las duchas, quedándose unos segundos absorta en recorrer el cuerpo mojado de su novio con la mirada antes de acortar por completo la distancia con él y rodearlo por la cintura desde la espalda.

—Vamos a llegar tarde a la fiesta —dijo con total seguridad.

—¿Y eso desde cuándo importa? —dijo Altais, girando la cabeza para mirarla, pero sin hacer ningún movimiento más, siguiendo con los antebrazos apoyados en la pared por encima de la cabeza, la posición le había permitido que el agua cayera directamente sobre su cuello y hombros en un suave masaje.

—Realmente, no sé si importó antes, pero ahora mismo no me importa nada —contestó ella subiendo sus brazos por la espalda de él, estaba mucho más alto que a principio de curso, ya medía un metro ochenta, hasta sus hombros y masajeó despacio ese lugar, dejando a la vez besos en su espalda.

Altais sintió en su pecho un ronroneo apenas contenido y decidió hablar para distraerse y evitarlo, cada vez dominaba mejor al nundu, pero notaba que a la vez estaba más en sincronía constante.

—¿Disfrutaste del último partido?

—Mucho… —contestó sonriendo contra su piel—. Me gustó verte así, como os picabais tú y Teddy fue divertido —confesó, bajando con el masaje por su espalda—. Es una pena que el año que viene ya no podamos jugar la liga y que Teddy se vaya.

—Sí, no estuvo mal —concordó, pensando que definitivamente no iba a moverse si iba a seguir haciendo eso y dejando de mantener la cabeza girada.

—Creo que tienes la espalda más ancha que a principio de curso… —comentó mirándolo unos segundos antes de volver a dejar besos en su piel mojada—. ¿Se siente bien?

—Sí… Deberías seguir comprobándolo —la animó.

Leyna rio divertida. —Pero estoy llegando al final de la espalda, ¿quieres que siga bajando?

—Creía que estabas comprobando todos los posibles cambios —comentó.

Ella sonrió de lado y siguió el descenso de sus manos así como el de sus labios recorriendo lo que le quedaba de espalda hasta sus nalgas. Las apretó con las manos y masajeó ahí hasta que su boca se encontró a la misma altura. Se atrevió a recoger un poco del agua que caía por una de ellas con la lengua, y finalmente dejar un suave mordisco en esa parte de la anatomía de él.

Altais había gemido como siempre antes ese masajeo a sus glúteos, excitándose, pero ese mordisco lo hizo saltar y girar la cabeza para mirarla.

—Me has mordido —la acusó—. ¿Tienes hambre?

—Me dijiste que comprobara cómo había cambiado, quería ver cuán duro estaba de otra forma —se defendió incorporándose, pero sin apartar las manos de ese lugar—. Es igual de perfecto que el resto —aseguró dejando un pequeño beso en sus labios.

Altais se giró finalmente y la sostuvo por la nuca alargando ese beso. —Deberías seguir.

—Sólo si después me haces a mí la comprobación —regateó sonriendo traviesa y dando una larga lamida a su pecho pasando sobre un pezón.

—Tendrás que ganártelo —objetó él sin comprometerse.

—Siempre soy muy aplicada con lo que me gusta —respondió ella.

Sus manos fueron a la nuca de él, haciendo que se inclinara un poco y lo besó con intensidad, recorriendo su boca como si fuera la primera vez, sin dejarse un rincón por explorar, lamiendo sus labios, jugando con la lengua vecina, tirando del labio inferior y volviendo a recorrerlo por completo. Se separó lo justo y llevó esos labios ya algo hinchados a dejar besos siguiendo la mandíbula de Altais hasta ese punto en el que confluía con su cuello y jugó con el lóbulo de su oreja antes de bajar por el largo cuello dejando allí algún suave mordisco, sobre todo cuando pasó sobre su pulso.

Las manos llegaron antes a los hombros que su boca y siguieron el masaje que había comenzado desde la espalda de él mientras ella rodeaba con besos el cuello, lamiendo la nuez de Adán antes de pasar al otro lado y tratarlo del mismo modo que el anterior. Bajó a sus hombros cuando sus manos descendieron a sus brazos, delineando los fuertes bíceps, sin duda más desarrollados que meses atrás. Siguió con su lengua la línea de la clavícula y bajó besando por el centro de su pecho, aún sin decantarse por un lado, dejando que fueran sus manos las que jugaran por el momento con los pezones de él, haciendo que jadeara cuando tiraban un poco de ellos.

Cuando consideró que era el momento bajó una mano por el costado, rodeándolo y apretando una nalga, obteniendo un nuevo gemido, mientras su lengua amenazaba con llegar a ese pezón abandonado. Lo rodeó con los labios, lamió y succionó antes de volver a alejarse, desesperándolo un poco con ese juego que repitió varias veces antes de pasar al otro y hacer que su mano se intercambiara por la otra. Realizó los mismos movimientos en ese pecho que en el anterior y después siguió bajando a la vez que sus manos por su abdomen. Los músculos de ahí se marcaban como una perfecta tableta de chocolate, y perdió tiempo conociéndolos uno a uno antes de llegar al ombligo con el que tanto le gustaba jugar.

Al mismo tiempo las manos finalmente habían llegado a la excitación de su novio, estaba duro sólo con esas acciones que había estado realizando y eso la complació mucho. Rodeó con una de las manos su erección, empezando a masturbarlo despacio, sin apresurarse, y con la otra sopesó los testículos. Para cuando su boca llegó a esa zona ya sabía que Altais estaba deseándolo, aunque no lo pidiera sabía que quería que lo abrazara con sus labios y lamiera toda su extensión, y no lo hizo esperar más. Presionó con la punta de la lengua el glande y después sustituyó a su mano en el movimiento que había estado realizando, dejando que ésta fuera a parar nuevamente a una nalga, bajando de vez en cuando a las piernas, pero siempre volviendo a ese lugar.

Altais se apoyó en la pared, sintiendo que le haría bien un punto de apoyo más, y maldijo los estúpidos grifos unos segundos hasta que comprobó que de todas formas el placer le hacía arquearse. Sus sonidos de placer escapaban sin que pudiera hacer mucho al respecto, sólo opacados por el agua que seguía cayendo sobre él.

—Leyna… —clamó el nombre de su novia, aunque no solía hacerlo, se sentía en el borde, y unos movimientos más de la boca de la chica sobre su erección hicieron que lo sobrepasara, sólo impidiendo que se empujara en su boca al agarrarlo del culo, lo que para él aumentaba el placer.

Respirando agitadamente llevó una mano al pelo rubio, acarició y con un gesto la instó a levantarse, alzó su cabeza por la barbilla y se apoderó de su boca. Cambió las posiciones cuidando de moverla a un lado para que no tuviera el problema de los grifos. Pasó a besar y mordisquear su cuello, trazó su clavícula con la lengua y atendió con más besos sus hombros mientras sus manos se movían por su espalda. Descendió, acogió un pezón en su boca y besó todo el pecho antes de pasar al otro, sin ninguna prisa, escuchando los gemidos de ella. Continuó bajando, metiendo y sacando la lengua de su ombligo, bordeándolo, mientras una mano se había colado desde el frente entre las piernas de Leyna y repetía esas mismas acciones con un dedo en la entrada a su cuerpo. Llegó a arrodillarse delante de ella, sus manos acariciando toda la extensión de sus piernas esbeltas, alzando la vista al rostro de ella. Le separó más las piernas y pasó ambas manos entre ellas hasta apretar su culo mientras besaba su vientre. La alzó poniendo las piernas en sus hombros, sacándole un sonido de sorpresa, y de ese modo su sexo quedó totalmente expuesto delante de su boca para que lo saborear cuánto y cómo gustara, cosa que no tardó en hacer.

Leyna llevó las manos al pelo de Altais para sujetarse un poco mientras los gemidos salían de sus labios con la misma contención que lo habían hecho los de él. Esa lengua entró en ella y un gemido más placentero salió de sus labios haciendo que se arquera, sintiéndose más cerca del orgasmo. Dijo el nombre de su novio repetidamente pidiendo que la llevara al final y de nuevo cuando el orgasmo la recorrió haciendo que su cuerpo se estremeciera.

Altais no la dejó mucho tiempo para recrearse en la sensación, bajó las piernas de sus hombros, la hizo darse la vuelta y retribuyó esos mordiscos y lamidas en su trasero. Dejó unos espaciados besos en su espalda al levantarse, convocó su varita y cuando ésta llegó a su mano hizo los hechizos pertinentes para lo que anhelaba, sentirla, saborearla y escucharla había vuelto a excitarle. Con una mano en las caderas de ella para sujetarla, la penetró profundamente, tal vez propiciando esa profundidad la diferencia de altura.

—¿Me he aplicado bien, Leyna? —preguntó en su oreja, mordiendo el lóbulo.

—Oh… sí… mucho —contestó ella entre gemidos, mirándolo por encima del hombro—. Ya sabes… ¡ah! que eres el… ¡mejor! —gritó por una profunda penetración, sintiéndose también más sensible por el reciente orgasmo.

Altais sonrió complacido, con la mano libre sostuvo su rostro para besarla larga e intensamente. La soltó cuando el anhelo se hizo más acuciante y se centró en llevarlos a ambos al segundo orgasmo de esa tarde, moviéndose más rápido, penetrándola un poco más fuerte. Se corrió en su interior cuando lo apretó y escuchó los gritos de Leyna en la liberación. Cuando acabó apoyó la cabeza en su hombro mientras la abrazaba por la cintura durante unos segundos mientras sus respiraciones se normalizaban. Finalmente la soltó, se apartó medio paso de ella y poco después cerró los grifos de la ducha.

Leyna se giró y le sonrió más que satisfecha. —Me gustan los cambios, por cierto —dijo escurriéndose el pelo un poco.

Él se inclinó y dejó un beso en un pecho. —A mí también —contestó sonriendo pícaro antes de recoger su varita, girarse para coger su toalla y secarse.

Ella rio siguiéndolo y usó su varita para secarse por completo y empezar a vestirse, tenían una fiesta a la que asistir y después una victoria que seguir celebrando, ese no había sido más que el principio.

 **Continuará…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc_. _y AOL/Time Warner Inc._ Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia.

 **Capítulo 7**

Había sido difícil, complicado, duro… sobre todo lo último literalmente, pero había conseguido escapar. Se encontraban en esos pocos días de paz después de los exámenes en los que no tenían nada que hacer más que esperar a que llegara el día de coger el Expreso de Hogwarts, lo que significaba que Leyna estaba sacando sus dotes de secuestradora. Pero finalmente había logrado dejarla dormida esa tarde y arrastrarse fuera de la cama para no hacerlo él también, si se dormía no podía escapar aunque despertara antes, en esos días el estrujamiento lapa era una norma, como si tratara de atraparlo para que no se marchara ni llegado el verano.

No obstante, había sido necesario, era el último día y ya había puesto todos sus asuntos en orden salvo uno, incluso había arreglado cuentas al fin con el poltergeist. Altais sonrió pensando que Peeves aún debía de estar tratando de recuperar su forma en vez de vagar hecho un amasijo, al menos le costaría unos meses, aunque sería sublime si para la vuelta aún seguía intentando poner arreglo al plasma que lo formaba.

Llegó al primer piso y se dirigió a su asunto pendiente, consideraba importante hablar una última vez con el profesor Ivanov antes del comienzo del verano. Entró en el aula vacía de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y continuó avanzando hasta llamar a la puerta.

—Señor Black, que sorpresa tan inesperada, pensaba que ya estaba disfrutando de su tiempo libre —dijo con sorpresa al verlo el profesor de Defensa y lo invitó a pasar haciéndose a un lado.

—Lo estaba, pero consideré conveniente hablar una vez más con usted antes de las vacaciones, profesor Ivanov —contestó Altais sentándose en la silla frente al escritorio cuando el otro lo hizo.

—Por supuesto, usted dirá —lo instó a hablar.

—Quería realizarle una consulta sobre los mortífagos. Me pareció que en su mayoría son de origen inglés o al menos viven en Gran Bretaña, ¿es así?

—Lo es, Voldemort creía que era un gran mago tenebroso que iba a dominar todo el mundo, sin embargo, sólo se centró en los ataques en Gran Bretaña. Un nuevo fallo en él —contestó—. Espero que usted esté pensando en ampliar esa variedad de orígenes.

—Ya estoy tratando con usted, ¿no, profesor? —replicó Altais con media sonrisa—. El fallo de Voldemort no fue centrarse en Gran Bretaña, es importante tener en mente comenzar por consolidar un lugar, si se comienza golpeando en diversas partes se podría despertar a la Confederación Internacional de Magos antes de tiempo. Su fallo fue comenzar una guerra antes de tener un ejército. Sólo pudieron imponerse unos meses porque el Ministerio no estaba preparado; ahora lo está.

—Necesitamos gente, mucha, y perfectamente preparada para actuar, no inútiles como los que hay ahora —dedujo lo que le quería decir el chico y asintió—. Esto acuerdo, por eso estoy reclutando gente desde hace tiempo, sin embargo, entrenarlos no es tan sencillo, no cuando no entra en la política del jefe. Tendremos que esperar hasta tener nuestro momento o hacerlo a sus espaldas, lo que igual conlleva demasiado riesgo.

Altais lo meditó unos segundos. —La paciencia es una virtud, profesor. Correr no siempre significa llegar antes a la meta. Me muevo bastante en verano, en este momento no puedo conseguir seguidores, pero puedo tantearlos para saber dónde buscarlos. En cuanto al entrenamiento, no lo considero como tal, aunque comprobé en Hogsmeade que sólo sirven… para probar hechizos. Sólo necesitan tener motivaciones, un poco de competitividad —opinó quedándose pensativo—. No obstante, es pronto para esos detalles. Ya fijamos los propósitos, el siguiente paso es conseguir seguidores.

Dimitri asintió lentamente. —Considero que reclutar jóvenes puede resultar más productivo, tienen más capacidad para aprender con rapidez los hechizos más útiles, muchos de ellos apenas habrán jugado con la magia oscura, necesitarán que se les guíe para no que acaben siendo consumidos por ella —opinó el hombre.

—Tiene vocación de profesor —dedujo Altais del entusiasmo con que el otro hablaba en esa parte—. Los jóvenes también pueden ser volátiles, pocos tienen las ideas claras. Pero con la debida guía pueden ser de utilidad como ha dicho. Sin embargo, la experiencia también es una cualidad que puede inclinar la balanza. Quiero poder solucionar este obstáculo con los mortífagos para el término del curso siguiente. Confío en usted para seleccionar aquellos que nos puedan ser de utilidad, yo me ocuparé de eliminar lo que no —decidió. Era algo que ya había estado pensando: ¿cuánto permitir jugar a ese grupo? Sólo un año más hasta que acabara sus estudios en Hogwarts y tuviera libertad de movimiento.

El profesor de Defensa lo miró con gran curiosidad, aún no sabía qué era exactamente lo que Voldemort le había dado a ese chico, pero sin duda debía ser algo muy poderoso para que hablara con tanta facilidad de librarse de la gente, poderoso y temible, eso sin duda lo complacía gratamente, pero también le hacía ser consciente de cuán precavido debía ser con respecto a él.

—Haré un sondeo a fondo de cada uno de ellos y los tendrá para el siguiente curso —aseguró.

Altais asintió conforme. —No tengo nada más que tratar —dijo y esperó por si el profesor tenía algo más.

—Pase un buen verano, señor Black, espero que sea también productivo —se despidió Ivanov dando también por finalizada la charla.

—Igualmente, profesor Ivanov —contestó poniéndose en pie y saliendo del despacho sin más demora.

Meditando todo lo hablado y ya planeando y estructurando el verano en su cabeza, subió por las escaleras móviles de vuelta a la Sala de los Menesteres donde había dejado a Leyna, pero unas voces conocidas en el tercer piso le hicieron detenerse. Dejó las escaleras y se hizo a un lado con las sombras, observando curioso a Teddy y Chealse a sólo unos pasos del cuadro de la Señora Gorda.

—¿Qué querías decirme? —preguntó Teddy amablemente. Después de rendir sus EXTASIS había finalmente desechado toda educación y rectitud que le quedara, la corbata era un mero adorno en su cuello tan baja como abiertos estaban los botones de su camisa, la túnica no la llevaba, los puños de la camisa estaban arremangados y su pelo no había visto un peine y sí muchas manos en los últimos días.

Chealse lo miró unos segundos antes de volver a bajar la mirada avergonzada. —No pensé que fuera a decírtelo, pero todos me dijeron que era buena idea y… además ahora ya no estarás en el colegio así que igual lo mejor es aprovechar las oportunidades, ¿cierto? —dijo con la voz un tanto baja, se notaba el nerviosismo en ella.

—Acabé, pero no voy a desaparecer del mundo… creo, me han contado cosas horribles de los medimagos —dijo arrugando la nariz, pero después rio—. Cuando quieras quedamos a tomar helado con todos y me cuentas más cosas de bichos y hierbas, me compincharé con Leyna para arrastrar a Altais —le guiñó un ojo.

La chica rio asintiendo ante la idea, se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior y miró a Teddy con una dulce sonrisa que también llegaba a sus ojos. —Me gustas, Teddy, desde el año pasado me gustas más que como un amigo —soltó finalmente, sintiendo como un peso desaparecía de ella.

—Oh… —musitó Teddy, su rostro era un poema, claramente no se lo esperaba. Si se lo había dicho sería porque no era del gustar superficial de "quiere un revolcón contigo… o varios", pero él nunca la había visto así, sólo como una amiga, una chica dulce a la que había acabado cogiendo cariño—. Yo… no te veo así, Chealse, eres mi amiga —contestó rascándose la nuca un poco incómodo—. Eres buena, dulce y… guapa, pero…

—Lo sé —lo cortó la Hufflepuff sin perder la sonrisa, era algo que ya esperaba, aunque saberlo a ciencia cierta hacía que su corazón doliera un poquito—. Sé que no te gusto así, pero quería decírtelo y así poder seguir adelante —contestó—. Gracias por escucharme, Teddy —agregó acercándose a él y dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla antes de empezar a caminar hacia su sala común.

Teddy se quedó unos segundos mirándola, pensando que era un tonto, ojalá se colara de una chica como ella, era lo que quería, pero ninguna de las chicas que pasaban por sus manos eran la adecuada, demasiada diversión y a veces parecía que sólo tenían eso. Él quería a alguien, sí divertida, pero también dulce y con más cabeza. Suspiró y se dio la vuelta para entrar en su sala común.

—Teddy —lo llamó en el último momento Chealse haciendo que volviera a girarse—. Vas a ser un medimago fantástico —le dijo con una amplia y brillante sonrisa y se giró finalmente para bajar las escaleras dando pequeños saltos para hacerlo más rápido.

El chico sonrió dulcemente y finalmente dijo la contraseña para que la Señora Gorda lo dejara pasar.

Altais salió de su escondite, pensando si había sido buena idea esconderse o no, por una parte había sido mejor no interrumpir al pasar cerca y que tal vez su primo lo interceptara, y por otra parte no le ilusionaba haber tenido que presenciar esa escena, más que nada porque Teddy se había visto un tanto apesadumbrado, desdichado cuando Chealse se alejaba por primera vez y eso no le gustaba.

Llegó a la Sala de los Menesteres con una pensamiento mezclándose con otro, esa escena con las conversación con el profesor y el futuro, se quitó la ropa y volvió a meterse en la cama junto a Leyna sintiéndose cansado. La chica se movió al sentir de nuevo su calor a su lado y lo rodeó con un brazo abriendo los ojos lentamente.

—Volviste.

Él sólo asintió con la cabeza a esa obviedad sin abrir los ojos. Leyna dejó un dulce beso en sus labios y en su mejilla y acarició su pelo suavemente.

—¿Está todo bien? —preguntó, parecía mucho más agotado que una hora atrás y un simple paseo no causaba ese efecto.

—Sí, tenía que devolverle un libro al profesor Ivanov, fui antes de que volviera a dejarlo pasar —contestó Altais.

—Y te retuvo de nuevo para que te guste su materia —dedujo ella sin cesar sus caricias.

—Es incansable —dijo en tono relajado por ese trato.

—Ya sólo queda un año más —contestó ella pasando además a dejar besos cariñosos por sus hombros y nuca mientras sus manos trabajaban en las pequeñas trencitas de su pelo.

—Sí… Chealse confesó… se buscará otro —musitó demasiado relajado para pensar que no había querido chismorrear, pero se le estaba escapando.

Leyna se detuvo un segundo y frunció el ceño. —¿Qué confesó?

Altais abrió los ojos preguntándose por qué paraba, asimiló todo y chasqueó la lengua cansado.

—La vi con Teddy —dijo soltando un pesado suspiro.

—Oh… —se sorprendió por la información, no había esperado que su amiga realmente lo hiciera, aunque lo habían estado hablando tranquilamente un par de veces, pero Chealse tenía muchas dudas porque no había querido arriesgarse a que saliera muy mal y dejar de ser amiga del chico. Tuvo que sonreír por lo valiente que había sido al confesarse así y reanudó sus caricias y besos—. Fue valiente… si necesita hablar sé que me avisará —dijo deduciendo que el final había sido el esperado—. ¿Y Teddy?

—No le gusta, pero querría que sí —le contó su deducción, sonriendo un segundo satisfecho porque continuara.

—Eso es más complicado —comentó, sintiendo un poco de pena por el Gryffindor.

—No me vieron —se le ocurrió que era importante decirlo y seguidamente bostezó.

—Es decir que yo no sé nada de nada, es usted un buen espía, señor Black —bromeó moviendo las manos para masajear sus hombros.

—Me lo sonsacaste con malas artes —contestó Altais.

—Ya sabes que soy una bruja malvada —repuso ella.

—Aún no me has dicho si te gustaría un destino en concreto de… secuestro —dijo en voz baja, haciendo un esfuerzo para que su mente siguiera funcionando un poco más.

Leyna tardó en contestar varios segundos, pensando en un posible lugar que fuera perfecto para pasar unos días en verano, no sólo para estar escondidos en una habitación, aunque no tenía pegas con eso, pero también le gustaba salir con Altais a ver cosas, sobre todo cuando podían ver y comprar libros nuevos juntos.

—¡Oh! Me prometiste que me enseñarías las librerías secretas del pueblo de tu abuela, ¿recuerdas? —contestó mirándolo con una sonrisa.

Él asintió levemente. —Pero eso sería un secuestro breve, nos encontrarían.

—Podemos dejarlo para el final del secuestro —sugirió.

—Vale —musitó, se estaba abrazando a la almohada, pero siguió un impulso más dormido que consciente y pasó a abrazar la cintura de ella con ambos brazos girándose un poco para poder hacerlo, suspiró complacido y se durmió.

Leyna se quedó observándolo un tanto divertida por ese movimientos cuando ya estaba rozando el mundo de los sueños desde hacía rato. Negó con la cabeza y dejó un dulce beso en los labios de Altais antes de cerrar también los ojos y volver a dormir.

 **Fin del sexto año**

 **Notas finales:** ¡Fin es el fin! ¡El fin del curso ha llegado! ¿Qué opináis de los planes de Ivanov y Altais para el verano? ¿Y de la confesión de Chealse y la reacción de Teddy? El bicho sólo quiere amor y abrazos.

Nosotros nos vemos el próximo día con un nuevo año en el que todo se va a poner aún más interesante.


End file.
